Freed Shadow
by kuu.mochizuki.3
Summary: Deep within the walls of Konoha, who truly knows the things that go on?, Beaten, abused, tortured, Shikamaru Nara has been despised by his clan for his abilities. What happens when he gains a chance to break free?, but at what cost?, well He and a select few leave the village?, and if they do leave, then what kind of fate awaits Konoha as a result?. AU.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Disabled so there are going to be mistakes.

Naruto-X-multiple-crossover's

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, places, or items within it. The only thing that I own is my own ideas and OC's and nothing else. I also do not own the crossovers in the story as well. All rights go to the original owner.

Remember this is fanfiction the only limit is your ambition.

"Talking"

 _'Thinking or thought's'_

" _Talking on the phone"_

 _Words on paper_

 _Memories or flashback's_

 **Sadistic**

 **place/time and time-skips**

Beta/mentor by lovleydragonfly

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

On with the story!

…...

 **Unknown Place11:59pm-**

 _-No One's pov-_

Almost everyone in the Nara Compound, is either asleep or on a mission outside of the village. Tonight finds a four year old Shikamaru trying to stealthily leave his room, to go play some late night Shogi by himself. However tonight isn't a normal night. Mostly due to the fact that the young boy trips a few feet away from his goal, the lonely shogi board ahead of him. Instead of hitting the hard wood of the porch he falls through the shadows of the night.

When he opens his eyes again, its then that Shikamaru notices a 30 year old woman sitting beside the formally very lonely shogi board. The woman has emerald eyes with cat like slited pupils, waist length pink loosely braided hair, two crimson dots on her forehead, crimson markings under-around her eyes, fangs, claws, a pair of pink wolf ears on the top of her head, the very pink long lion-like tail with white flames flickering every few seconds.

She has a black bra-like top made of wrappings around her E-size breasts, white hakama, a backless, sleeveless white shirt with black flame thread work on the high white collar of the shirt, silver braces on her wrists. A pair of unremovable thin rings on both ankles, the white bone bangle around her right ankle with a single silver bell that makes unforgettable sound when it rings.

The bangle is around her left ankle is also made of white bone. An oddly soundless pink bell is on her right ankle and tan leather open toed knee high boots on her clawed feet. A black long flowing hitai-ate tied around her neck. The tails end at the small of her back with a symbol which takes the form of three dots in a row with a fourth dot under them, a white trench coat with gray fur lining it. A crimson crescent moon on the mid-back and pink cherry blossoms covering the back of the coat. A black scarf lies around it.

She smiles at him even with a bone senbon between her lips. Gentle emerald eyes gaze at the young Nara as she says softly "Would you like to play a game of Shogi with me?".

Even though he is only four, Shikamaru can tell something's off about the woman in front of him, and its not just her animal like appearance and strangely marked hitai-ate. He somehow felt that if she wanted to kill him, she would have done so already instead of asking him to play a game of shogi. No-one has ever asked him to play before, because of what he is. So with these thoughts in mind, he accepts her request.

Half way through their game, he catches site of something odd about her shadow. Something familiar, along with a aura very similar to his own. He keeps his brown eyes trained on her shadow, as he speaks curiously. "Miss?, Why does the person hiding in your shadow feel so much like me but different? Also, you seem different. Almost like one of the clone's, i've seen some of the shinobi use around our village at night. Plus your wearing a hitai-ate, are you a kunoichi?".

She only smiles knowingly at his questions. "My my, even at this age you know what questions to ask. You shall gain your answers after meeting my husband alright?" He slowly nods his head, wondering who her husband is.

Shikamaru doesn't have to wait long, as the woman's shadow shifts. A 30 year old man reveals himself leaning lazily against the woman's back. The man has white hair in a spiky fanned out high pony tail, his bangs are slightly wild-messy, a black sash tied around his eyes hiding them from view, fangs, claws, a pair of white wolf ears on the top of his head, the very white long lion like tail with black flames unmoving. A crimson tomoe earring in his right ear. He is wearing black Anbu style pants with gray wrappings at the leg bottoms acting like open toe shoe's on his clawed feet and a gray Anbu sleeveless shirt.

Black swirl markings covered his bare arms as well as the backs of his clawed hands. There are also black swirl markings under his covered eyes. The same symbol on the white hitai-ate tied around his neck almost hidden by the long flowing white scarf. A black trench coat with chains as a loose undone-hanging belt. A white eyeless mask with black swirl designs is resting on top of the coat beside him. Shikamaru notices something off about the black swirl markings on each of his clawed fingers.

Shikamaru stands on slightly shaky legs, and does something very abnormal for his generally shy personality. He crawls into the others lap tracing the markings under his eyes with his left hand, while guiding the mans left hand with his right to the thick Band-Aids that hide his secret along with white bandages wrapped around his arms. "You have the same markings as I do. Are you my grandpa?"

A gentle claw runs over the band-aid under his right eye as the man chuckles fondly. He speaks with an amused voice. "No Shikamaru, I am not your grandpa. We are even closer then that. Tell me, do you know when you are?" The young Nara tilts his head to the side, thinking on everything he has seen since he opened his eyes after falling though the shadows.

Then brown eyes widen as the answer becomes clear. "You said we are even closer then blood, so does that mean your my future self? Because I somehow ended up in the future?" He is rewarded by a grin and a calm soothing voice. "Yes. I am you from the future. Call me Shika, to avoid confusion. I am sure you've noticed by now, that both Sakura and I are only clone's. The originals are no longer among the living. We were made only to make sure you get home safely, taking with you something very important." Shikamaru files this away along with the pretty woman's name for a little later, though due to his child-like curiousity, he also starts to wonder what future Kage is like.

Feeling a little more curious he goes to pull down the sash around his future self's eyes, only for a gentle yet firm clawed hand to stop him. "It's not a pretty site, are you sure you want to see?" The only answer gained was another slight pull. This time the sash is hanging loosely around Shika's neck. As he slowly opens his eyes to reveal empty eye sockets, Shikamaru stiffens in fear, worry, and other emotions, those that Kage is letting him borrow while the other sleeps.

"W-will it hurt?" Shika closes his eyeless eyes again, before returning the sash to it's original place. He grimly nods his head. "Yes it will hurt, if it happens to you, but unlike me, you have met your future self. I never did. Kage and i ended up spending two weeks stuck in the future, before figuring out on how to get home. I-if you ever meet the real me... n-never mind for now go finish your game against Sakura" Shikamaru does as he's told, and returns to playing shogi against Sakura.

He wins the game, they both knew Sakura let him have the win. He's never played before against anyone but Kage, so how could he have even won this game?, Neither say anything about his lack of experience. Sakura winks happily. "You win, so I believe that means you, win a prize!" She hands him a tan silk coin bag. When he looks inside he see's ten marble's. One black, one pink, one green, one purple, one yellow, one gray, one orange, one clear and two arctic blue, one with an R, one with an N. Shikamaru looks up at the older pair who had knowing smiles on their faces. Sakura's gaze slowly turns to a serious frown.

"Unfortunately Shikamaru, those are not real marbles. They are very important. When you return home, you need to find my younger self. Even though it's night-time, she should be located in the library. Give her the pink one, then I need you to eat the black one. Don't worry it wont hurt either of you. After you both eat your marble, you will know who the remaining eight marbles are meant to go to".

"Go straight there and don't let anyone from the Nara clan see you. We both know why that's not a good idea. Keep in mind you'll need to earn her trust before either of you can eat the marbles. Until then keep them hidden. No matter what you need to do, make sure no one from the Nara clan see's them".

Shikamaru nodded slowly before he quickly tilted his head. "But how do I get back to my time?, I don't even know how I got to this one." Shika lets out an amused laugh, as Sakura stands up heading towards Shikamaru.

Once she is in front of him, Sakura uses her right clawed hand to push the four year old backwards into the darkness. She gazes at him fondly "Simple. All you need to do is fall, Shikamaru." And fall he does, right though the shadows from whence he came.

The two clones press their foreheads together, enjoying what little time they have left before they dispel. Not even five minutes later, they burst into clouds of shadows and flames.

Shikamaru opens his eyes again to find Shika and Sakura gone and the coin bag laying beside him. The shogi board sat untouched. He is confused but Sakura's request rings though his mind. He grabs the bag before stealthily heading towards the library. Knowing what will happen to him if any of the Nara see him, or even worse, Shikaku finds out he picked the lock on his cage. There will be hell to pay. So with that in mind he goes faster, not wanting to get what's more then likely coming to him, should the head of the Nara clan find out.

Just as Sakura said, he finds a four year old girl with short pink hair and emerald eyes, wearing a white sun dress with emerald and pink cherry blossoms with no sheos. She's sitting on the floor, leaning against one of the many bookshelves, reading a scroll of some kind. he starts to wonder over a couple things. _'What happened to her ears, tail and red face markings? But most importantly will she tell us to leave her alone, because of what we are?'_

The man behind the library desk is about 25 years old. He has brown shoulder length hair held in place by the blue-black bandana style hitai-ate baring a spiral leaf. He is wearing the standard jonin uniform with a senbon loosely between his lips ready to strike Shikamaru dead if need be.

The shinobi's sharp brown eyes never leave him as Shikamaru gulps nervously. Dread pools wildly in his stomach. He knows that the older male wont hesitate to kill him. But once again Sakura's request rings though his mind, forcing the four year old forward. When he is about two arms length away from the girl, Shikamaru makes very sure his body language gives the shinobi watching no reason to kill him. He gulps nervously.

"H-Hello i'm S-Shikamaru, and i'm s-sorry to bother you, but i w-wanted to tell you, that i-i think your hair color is really p-pretty." Surprised emerald eyes look away from the scroll towards Shikamaru, who cant keep the blush off his face. The girl all but teleports in front of him one hand on his right shoulder stopping him from moving.

Two pairs of brown eyes widen in shock, when the hand that isn't holding Shikamaru still, is used to trace the black swirl markings under his right eye. Warning alarms are going off in the young Nara's mind, realizing that his future self pulled the bandage covering it off earlier. The only thing that keeps him from breaking her hold then curling up in ball out of habit are her curious, awe filled emerald eyes. She speaks in a soft tone.

"Hi Shika i'm Sakura. Thank you!, Everyone makes fun of me, because of my forehead and hair color. Sometimes they throw rocks at me. I think your markings are pretty. Is there a matching one on the left side? And more markings under the bandages on your arms?" He nods his very slowly unsure of how she will react to seeing all of his markings. After the pleading look he gains, Shikamaru removes the bandage and the wrappings.

Tense, eyes closed tightly, and waiting for her to yell, cry, scream, hit, kick, call him a monster or anything of the like. Only for a human like purr to leave him. Unlike his future self, he is human for now. As Sakura traces markings under his left eye then the ones throughout his arms, a happy giggle leaves Sakura. "I can purr too!" He opens his eyes when a cat like purr leaves Sakura as she holds his hand in her own leading him to her reading spot sitting side by side with the scroll between them.

But after about ten or so minutes Sakura notices her new friend has a confused look on his face, so she taps his right shoulder softly gaining his attention. She has a worried look on her face. "Shika?, What's wrong?, Are you having trouble reading the medical jutsu scroll?" Shikamaru shakes his head slowly as he says grimly. "It's not that i am having trouble reading, it's that i am unable to read or even write at all. I am not allowed to learn anything, most certainty not clan skills or other skills." The shinobi who is still watching him looks closely at Shikamaru with an intense gaze.

Brown eyes soften before turning into sharp chips of glass. Though young and not entirely understanding, Sakura says shakily "B-but why aren't you allowed to learn?" Shikamaru looks at the markings covering his arms as he says tonelessly. "Have you ever heard of the Nara clan's greatest atrocity?" Sakura shakes her head. Shikamaru coughs a few times into his left hand, making sure to hide the small amount of black blood from both the shinobi as well as Sakura.

"The Nara clan was founded over four hundreds of years ago. If a child is born to the clan during a solar eclipse. While very rare it does happen if only a hundred years or so kind of rare. I am proof of this fact. Instead of seeing these children as gifts to the clan, they are seen as the Nara clan's greatest atrocity. After the second time such a child was born to the clan, they named these children Endless Eclipse, due to the fact their blood is black instead of red, their black markings, and hair as white as moon light."

"Most importantly their bloodline ability, which makes the shadows just another part of themselves, among other things, at such a level of mastery that the Endless Eclipse before me, my three predecessor's were killed before adult hood, before the three of them could pass on their bloodline. We are a bloodline hidden within in a bloodline. I won't even live long enough to enter the academy. I'll be killed long before then, because i am the fourth Eclipse. however if i do live long enough to enter the academy, then Shikaku plans to make use of us in some way, before he kills u-"

Shikamaru doesn't get to finish his words, as he coughs even more black blood into his left hand. This time it runs though his fingers and hits the wooden floor of the library. Sakura looks horrified for her new friend. She yells with a terrified voice.

"Gemma!, Please help Shika!" The shinobi now known as Gemma, rushes over. His left hand glowing green with healing chakra, while his right holds Shikamaru carefully as the older man heals him as best as he can, even if the boy try's and fails to get away from him. Sakura holds Shikamaru's right hand in her hands. After fourteen minutes of healing Shikamaru stops coughing up blood.

Gemma looks at the younger male sternly as takes on a serious tone. "Two of your rib bones were badly broken and stabbing your right lung. Your lucky that i know some medical jutsu, or you would be drowning in your blood by tomorrow morning, maybe even dead. An adult was the one who did that to you right?".

Shikamaru nods numbly while Sakura looks between the two brown eyed males. "Gemma is there a way for you to help Shika? I don't want him go home i-i may never see him again if he goes back!" Gemma shakes his head slowly and gives her a grave look. "I'm sorry Sakura, the council is already pissy with me about the fact that i'm adopting you in about a week's time. If i try'd to adopt a clan child they would probably take you away from me. Add in the fact that Shikamaru is the Nara clan's current Endless Eclipse, and the council would put me to death. He can stay the night, but so long as he carrys the Nara name, Shikamaru is beyond anyone outside of the clan saving him. Come on kiddo's let's go.".

Genma grabs both four year old's before using the hiraishin seal behind his left ear, hidden from site, to quickly get to his home. He sends Sakura to bed after telling the stubborn girl that her friend shall be alright, without her for a few hours while she goes to get some sleep.

After leaving Shikamaru on the back porch, Gemma soon returns with some water and a bowl of chicken-vegetable stir-fry. He tried to not wolf down his meal, but he still ends up doing so anyways. Tears go down his cheeks, having never had anything but just rice from the Nara. Gemma has to pat his back when he starts choking from eating to fast. He's told to drink some water. After his soon to be daughter's new friend almost kills himself eating, Gemma looks at the night sky.

"Had i known the Nara, were worse then the Hyuuga in regards to how they treat certain members of their clan's, i would have helped you sooner. Hell even Naruto has seen the light of day, but you Shikamaru, i could from the instant you walked into the library. From the way your eyes reacted to the lights and the pale unnatural color of your skin, that you've never seen day light have you? I could also tell you truly thought i was going to kill you, when you entered the building. I have absolutely no reason to kill nor attack you kiddo, your just a child. Hell, when i am able to, i even help out Naruto, but i get the feeling you don't know who that is do you?"

Shikamaru shakes his head as a negative. "No i've never heard of a Naruto. The only person my age outside of the Nara clan, i've had any thing to do with is Sakura, and we just met tonight. As for the day light you are correct. I have never seen nor set foot outside during the day time and the room where my cage is doesn't have any windows. It's under ground, Sakura is important to me She is the second person outside of the clan to not treat me like a demon. Your the third so that makes you important to me too."

German raises an eyebrow while he smiles curiously. "Who's the first?" A small fond smile appears on the young Endless Eclipse's face. "I met him when i was three i think. It was on one of the rare visits were Shikaku forgot his key to lock my cage and he thought my legs were too broken to escape so he left the door of my room unlocked. It was my fourth time outside and my first in the village. Someone was going to attack a man while he was sleeping on top of a wall, so i used my shadows to hold the person still while i went to wake him up.

He wasn't happy to be woken up but when he saw the person who wanted to attack being held still in my shadows, he gained a strange looking grin on his scared face as he told me i had saved him the trouble of finding an escaped prisoner. The prisoner is back where he belongs. For giving him less paperwork to fill out, i was rewarded with dried meat called beef jerky. It was good. Then before he left, i asked him if he knew how to pick a lock. He threw a pair of hand cuffs to me telling me to practice. Gemma? Do you know a man by the name of Ibiki? He is the kind man who i told you about i- i want to see him again before Shikaku kills me. I've looked, but i can never seem to find him" Gemma almost swallows his senbon.

Making sure to take the senbon out of his mouth before he does end up swallowing it, he speaks. "Ibiki is the head of Torture and Interrogation so he is more then likely at the T&I building when ever you've looked for him. How about this kiddo, I'll take you to see him tomorrow if you let me give you much needed bath, because i am pretty damm sure the Nara have never given you one.".

Shikamaru tilts his head to the side wondering what a bath is. He frowns worriedly. "Will it hurt?" The senbon in Gemma's left hand snaps in half as he says coldly. "If i ever see Shikaku Nara any where alone, i am going to shatter the bones in his hands." Shikamaru looks hopeful at the older males promise. Gemma carries him inside the house for his first bath.

Gemma looks at the sleeping face of Shikamaru. Now cleaned, fed, watered and wearing clean cloths instead of dirty rags. He thinks over all the scars, burn marks, and other injuries, new or old that the four year old has littering his body. Those are only the things he can see on the surface. There is no telling what horror lays inside his body. He makes his mind up. The kid isn't going back to the Nara.

Even if he has to do something crazy. He gets the feeling that once Ibiki see's the kiddo in the light of his own office, that he wont have to worry about the council. Because what they don't know wont connect him to any of this, by the time Ibiki is done doing things his way that is. He replaces the senbon he broke earlier wondering how badly his friend will react to the kiddo's story.

His thoughts are broken by the site of his soon to be daughter Sakura in her wolf-lioness form. Pink fur, ears, and very pink long loin like tail with white flames swaying softly behind her as she walks over to her guardian, looking at him with tired, fearful emerald eyes. Laying between the two brown eyed males, an amused chuckle leaves Gemma while he smiles fondly. "Ok, ok i get it. Shikamaru isn't going back. I take you had a dream about Jin Haruno again? You only transform when you dream about that night." Sakura nods her head numbly.

"You found me in the library alone as always, at the age of two. You brought me back to my old house like as usual. You were about leave only for me to scream. Then you had to break down the front door. This revealed a dark green-haired, blue-eyed man holding a bloody knife standing over the body of an adult wolf-lioness with red fur, wolf ears, and a very red long lion-like tail with emerald flames unmoving. Blood pooled around her still body. Dulling emerald eyes plead with you. Ma knew you were a good man. Mostly due to the fact that you always brought me home after finding me at the library".

"Pa, he hated you. He told Ma she was slut. That she was sleeping around with you behind his back. She transformed for the first time in front of Pa, who didn't know what she really was or what he was married to. When Pa pulled out a knife to kill me, he said I wasn't his child. Ma took the fatal blow in my place. I screamed and you broke down the door to see what was happening and killed Pa with your senbon. After that, you found me in my wolf-lioness form curled up in a ball crying. You didn't ask any questions, you just took me to your house after making it look like my parents killed each other. Why didn't you ever ask me anything?"

A slightly scarred hand reaches over to Sakura, petting her head. Genma spoke calmly. "For the same reason i still don't ask you any questions about the fact that your basically a talking animal with two other forms. The second being a human form and a third form which is a mix of the animal and human forms. I don't ask because i don't care what you are. Sakura your still brat i intend to adopt. Sorry it's taken two years for those old bastards of a council to finally agree. That's with you being only an orphan civilian".

"If they knew what you really were, i would never be allowed to adopt you. So if you plan to do something stupid, or foolish, do it after i adopt you. So that they cant take you away from me alright?" Sakura nods her head, falling asleep quickly. Gemma smirks at the cub wrapping an arm around both her and Shikamaru protectively, before falling into a light sleep, so that he can wake up easily at any sign of danger.

Thank you very much for reading and please review :3


	2. Intention

I'm Disabled so there are going to be mistakes.

Naruto-X-multiple-crossover's

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, places, songs or items within it. The only thing that I own is my own ideas and OC's and nothing else. I also do not own the crossovers in the story as well. All rights go to the original owner.

Remember this is fanfiction the only limit is your ambition.

"Talking"

 **"Kage Talking"**

 _'Thinking or thought's'_

" _Talking on the phone"_

 _Words on paper_

 _Memories or flashback's_

 **Sadistic**

 **place/time and time-skips**

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

On with the story!

…...

 **-leaf Village** **Place 8:59am-**

 _-No One's pov-_

Gemma makes sure that Shikamaru is wearing sun glass's to protect his eyes from the bright day time, and that the hood is up on his blue hoodie covering his white hair from and all his marking are hidden from view completely.

Before leaving his home with the older man having the young Endless Eclipse ride on his shoulders, due to the many people who well be out during the day, Sakura holds her guardians left hand as the three of them head into the T&I building, soon they enter Ibiki's office closing the door behind them.

Semi-ignoring the two ten year old twin integrators, who are both male with very wild spiky dark deep gray short-long hair with layers-flacks of tan-blue/gray-white-black-deep crimson though out their hair, duel gold/silver-blue slited eyes, arctic blue lightning bolts markings on their cheeks, both wearing standard T&I uniforms.

After they are both finished giving reports to their boss, Gemma clears his throat while he says calmly "hey Ibiki, i got a special delivery for ya" then before the head of T&I can say or do anything.

Shikamaru goes around his desk, standing near enough to touch his chair but not the man himself, as Shikamaru holds out a package wrapped in a old worn cloth, while he says slightly nervous due to the two unknown people in the room, but he knows that he can only feel emotions thanks to Kage.

"h-here this is for you, it's the hand cuffs you gave me a year ago i think?, is this where you've been when ever i was able leave after picking lock on my cage?, i looked for you on those nights but...!" suddenly he stops speaking, brown eyes widening fearfully behind sun glass's.

Glass's that are also hiding the quick flash of black rings surrounding his eyes, before the rings fade too quickly for anyone to notice, and he drops the wrapped hand cuffs which hit the floor, as Shikamaru moves very quickly, going underneath Ibiki's oak desk heavily shaky hands holding tightly onto the man's pant leg's, even while he and Kage silently fight for control.

Before anyone can question what the hell just happened, the door opens to reveal Shikaku Nara looking afraid, as he walks into the room stopping in front the desk while the man says panicked "Ibiki something horrible has happened!, when i went into my son's room this morning only find it empty, i think that mon-Shikamaru has been sav-kidnapped by someone!".

Ibiki looks coldly at the Nara clan head as he says calmly lying though his teeth "the twins here, found the body of a four year old in a nearby river earlier this morning, I'll take you to see if it is your son, later on sometime around noon today, now leave i am busy doing these dammed reports!" the Nara head leaves looking grief stricken, but no one in the room, miss's the almost pleased yet angery look in the mans eyes, as he does leave.

Waiting until no one can feel the mans chakra, Ibiki brings the shaking form of Shikamaru out from under his desk, and into his lap-arms as he says "Shikamaru right?" the four year old nods his head waiting for Ibiki to keep speaking, and no one has to wait long.

As a sharp dangerous smile appears on his scared lips, while he says "tell me Shikamaru, if you disowned the Nara clan as your family, what would you do?" Shikamaru takes off the sun glass's so everyone can see his serious brown eyes as he says "ask you to adopt me, but would you adopt a monster like me, like us Ibiki?" the twin integrators duel gold/silver-blue slited eyes, widen along with Gemma's brown eyes, Sakura's emerald eyes and Ibiki's black eyes, all widen in shock at Shikamaru's words for different reasons.

Only for everyone's eyes to almost fall out in shock, when Ibiki says dead seriously "Reno!, Nico! if there isn't a **real** birth certificate, for my four year old son born to **Her** and me on July 4th, named Shoku Morino on my desk by the noon today, then you both can kiss your souls and your lives goodbye!, because this is a mission that **No One** not even Hokage is allowed to find out about this" Reno and Nico salute Ibiki in a respectful manner before disappearing to do their mission.

The look Ibiki gives Gemma dares the other adult male to say something about his way of doing things, a knowing grin is the only thing he gains, to which Ibiki rolls his eyes flipping his friend the bird, uncaring that the man's daughter is standing beside him.

Before turning his gaze to the four year old in his hold, who is still looking at him with wide unblinking brown eyes only to blink when Ibiki flicks his forehead, while he says "enough shell shock Shoku, although if a woman with purple hair try's to attack me later today, don't break her bones with your shadows, like you did that prisoner last year alright? it wouldn't be a good first meeting for the two of you at all".

Soon the head of T&I gains a very serious look "now then child, let me see what's under those wrappings and bandages, as your new father it's my job to make sure your not hurt, and this is a job i damm well intend to take seriously" Shoku formerly known as Shikamaru does as his new father, asks letting the older man see his markings had any other adult but Gemma been in the room they would have had a heart attack.

When the head of T&I, one of the most feared male's in the village pulls the soon to be former Nara's Endless Eclipse into a tight hug, petting the boy's waist length white hair, as he says though bared teeth "Eclipse indeed, i guess that the name i picked out for you, it is rather fitting right Shoku?".

"Although, if i had known you were the Nara clan's current Endless Eclipse, i would have made you my son a year ago, as the head of T&I i have access to certain old files barely anyone remembers, hell i don't even think the any of the Hokage's know about your kind, your bloodline or the Endless Eclipse at all, and i don't believe in coincidences not one dammed bit, If the third Hokage the so called professor, does know what goes on behind the Nara compound walls, with a Endless Eclipse in house then the old man is planning something".

"Just like he is most definitely doing for Naruto, why else would he flat out refuse the request of adoption every time it comes up?, hell basically every member of the anbu, has tried to adopt the boy over the span of the last four years".

"Although due to the his continued refusal, it wouldn't surprise me if the child is in the anbu HQ right now, without the Hokage even knowing where the kid is staying, such actions from the anbu makes me wonder..." Ibiki trails off slightly looking at Gemma, whom nods his head firmly thinking along the same lines as his friend.

And they both know if Sarutobi does find out about Naruto, living under the loving care of the Anbu and the old man does take the kiddo away, then the old man is going to get up close and personal with all but the anbu who bares the inu mask, he is the only member of anbu who doesn't want Naruto to continue living, due to the boy being the jailor for the Kyuubi, both men think Kakashi is an idiot, and that it's only a matter of time before the anbu force him to leave their ranks.

The door slams open revealing a 24 year old woman, with purple hair in a spiky fanned out high pony tail her bangs are wild-messy, pupiless brown eyes filled with many different emotions, she is wearing a mesh body suit over this she has a tan trench coat, a orange mini skirt, dark blue belt, light gray shin guards, shinobi sandals, a snake fang necklace and a standard Leaf village hitai-ate.

However the fact she has both Reno and Nico in a iron tight hold by their dark deep gray hair, as both ten year old integrators silently curse out the woman with their slited eyes, even while she kicks the door shut.

As she says dangerously "Ibiki! you have five seconds, to tell me what the terror twins here mean, by congrats on my new son right fucking now!, or i am going to force feed you your balls!" she lets the twins go, as she walks towards Ibiki with the intent to harm him.

Only for shadows to wrap around her arms, legs, waist and neck, all eyes turn towards the four year old in the T&I head's hold as Ibiki says "Shoku don't break Anko's bones and more impotently **do not** snap her neck, she has a right to be upset with me, i didn't tell her that **we** are now parents, now then be nice and let your mother go, so she can meet you properly" the shadows fade away thus releasing their hold on Anko.

Who is rubbing her throat lightly as she looks at Shoku then to Ibiki shocked, while she holds up a newly finished birth certificate for a Shoku Morino born to Anko Morino and Ibiki Morino on July 4th dated back four years ago, Anko locks her intense gaze with Ibiki's own. "this has to the strangest proposal in history".

Sakura and Shoku look slightly confused when five minutes go by without anyone saying anything, before Anko says "Well?" Ibiki raises an eyebrow as he drawls out calmly "Well What?" Anko grins sharply leaning towards Ibiki as she says "well Ibiki, are you going give your wife a welcome back from mission, kiss or what?" the T&I second in command holds up a marriage certificate between Anko Mitarashi and Ibiki Morino married on April 1st dated five years ago.

No member of T&I ever does anything half-assed, so he knows all to well that the marriage certificate in Anko's hand is the real thing, so Ibiki smirks dangerously then with a single lighting quick movement of his left hand, he grabs the back of Anko's neck, pulling the woman into a full on surprise kiss.

Which soon turns into a battle of tongues, completely uncaring that Gemma, Nico and Reno all have deep blushes on their faces, while the two four years old's in the room are still very confused, as to what's happening right now.

They break apart for air both grinning dangerously as Shoku looks at them in pure awe "s-so we have a father and a mama now?, but now are you sure you want a m-monster like me, like us for a so-!" Shoku is cut off by Anko, as she pulls the boy out of Ibiki's hold into her embrace, running her hand though his long white hair.

While she gives her new found husband, a look that only promises the man a slow very painful death with a spoon, Ibiki doesn't need to be threatened he just retells what Gemma told him, then he adds what he also knows about this whole mess from the old T&I files.

After the hour long report about what the hell is going on, Shoku looks at Sakura, then he notices his friend looks afraid and Shoku hopes his plan well work as he says "Sakura do you trust me?" she nods her head then Shoku uses the shadows to make her disappear, only to reappear beside the Endless Eclipse.

Who wraps his friend in a tight hug which Sakura quickly returns, as he buries his face in her pink hair, knowing the twins and the adults are watching them while he whispers too low for them to hear, well for everyone but the twins to hear as Shoku says softly "Sakura i need you to promise me that no matter what happens, or what i do in the future that you wont hate me, a-and when you meet Kage please don't hate him ether he is very important to me, please?" Sakura nods her head as she says "i promise Shoku" nuzzling her friend's neck instinctively then to the wolf-lioness's surprise Shoku nuzzles her back, causing her to begin purring happily.

Nico looks at his spiky-fluffy shorter haired gold-blue duel eyed older twin brother Reno, who grins at his spiky-wild longer haired silver-blue duel eyed younger twin brother, nodding their heads to one another before both 11 year old's do something that shocks the three adults in the room.

The 11 year old twin integrators, walk over to where Sakura and Shoku are still hugging, before hug one another with the four year olds between them, Nico and Reno have their foreheads pressed together gently hugging the younger two between them.

Duel eyes closed in silent understanding of the other, as they say together softly yet hoarsely not use to speaking "Our's, the three of you are our's" the three adults in the room, tense having never heard the twins talk before, but the three of them stay silent.

While they watch calmly, as two pairs of small hands grab tightly onto each of the twins, who in turn tighten their hold on the now crying Shoku and Sakura, and soon it's only twenty or so minutes later before Shoku and Sakura fall asleep in the twins hold, both of whom share another silent look at the other, before they each pull a single long white coyote fang out of their mouth's, attaching their respective fang to some a tan-brown braided string of leather.

Nico holds his fang out in his open left palm Reno does the same with his right palm, while they both cover the other's palm with their right-left hand chakra flowing between them infusing both fangs, with both of their chakra Reno places his golden silver tipped fang necklace around Shoku's neck.

At the same time that Nico, places his silver golden tipped fang necklace around Sakura's neck, both fangs have a small arctic blue lightning bolt in the middle of them, the twins glowing duel gold/silver-blue slited eyes are locked, while they say together dead seriously, but still very hoarse from lack of speaking out loud "Ours".

Then before Ibiki can ask them what the two of them mean, Reno and Nico transform into dark deep gray-tan-white-black-deep crimson furred dire wolf sized coyote's, with arctic blue lightning bolt markings on their furred cheeks, white tipped long furry tails, black tipped pointed ears their arctic blue hitai-ate around their necks like collars, Nico and Reno curl protectively around the sleeping four year old's thus hiding them completely from view.

The door opens to reveal that Shikaku has returned to check the body, and the Nara raises an eyebrow at the site of two very large canines, laying in the middle of the room curled up around one another, one bares its fangs at him the other quickly following suit yet nether of them move to attack him, even as Ibiki leads the very nervous Nara clan head out of his office, giving Anko a stern look to which she nods her head firmly.

Before jerking she head to the left Anko silently tells the twins to move, after they do as their told Anko picks up Shoku, while Gemma picks up Sakura then they all head to Gemma's house, to ether wait for Ibiki to show up or the kiddo's to wake up which ever comes first, but while the four of them wait, they might as be some much needed planning.

This is what Ibiki walks into the house, to find Shoku and Sakura sleeping on the living room couch, while Anko, Gemma, the twins having returned to their human forms, more then likely due to fact they cant use anbu hand signs to speak in their animal forms, all four sitting at the kitchen table, brainstorming different plans for **when** everything goes to hell in a gift basket.

Ibiki wraps his arms around Anko's waist, resting his chin on the top of her head, while she leans the back of her head against his mid-lower ribs, both of them knowing that they need to stop skirting around one another like they normally do.

For many reasons now mostly due to their new son, as well as the fact that the two of them are now legally married, the twins look at Ibiki in silent curiosity wondering what happened with the Nara clan head, and they are thankful nether of them need to make the question known with words, as Gemma voices everyone's curiosity.

"so what did that bastard have to say, about the fact that the corpse of that four year old whom wasn't Shoku?" the look on the head of T&I's scarred face is grim even for him, as he says evenly "that's just it, the fucker didn't say a dammed thing, he looked at the body for a few seconds".

"then he thanked me for letting him see the body for him self, before Nara left the morgue, but he wasn't able to hide the look in his eyes nearly as well as he thought he did, on his way out of the building the look in his eyes belonged to man, who is planning to do whatever it takes to get what he wants...".

Ibiki stops speaking, when a pained cry sounds from the backyard everyone leaves the kitchen to see why, they see Sakura sitting on the porch watching Shoku with curious but worried green eyes, five pairs of sharp eyes search the dark backyard looking for the source of the cry.

Then in the darkest part of the backyard, they see a unknown man whom is sitting down while he leans heavily against a tree, the unknown man has a white hunter nin bares a mask, one without eyeholes or a village symbol, the mask simple with black swirl designs, thus covering his face from view.

But what they are able to see of the unknown man, who appears to be a hunter nin, is wild loose lower back length white hair, a crimson tomoe earring in his right ear, he is wearing gray anbu shirt without armor, black anbu style pants with gray wrappings at the leg bottoms acting like open toe shoe's on his clawed feet, a long flowing white scarf and a black trench coat, black swirl markings on each of his clawed fingers.

However the most shocking thing, is the fact that the hunter nin has Shoku in his lap, while the child's shaky hands are holding tightly onto his black trench coat, as Shoku cry's into his black clothed chest, the hunter nin runs his left hand though Shoku's white hair, while he simply let's the young Endless Eclipse continue crying.

Soon a gentle male voice rings out from behind the mask "my my, I'd forgot just how surprising young children can be, when afraid or when in pain, i never expected to be summoned on my way back from my latest kill, least of all by you, you don't even know how you brought me here, do you Shikamaru?".

Shoku borrows farther into the hunter nin's chest, shaking his head as he says tearfully "S-Shika, why are the shadows whispering to us so loudly tonight, my head hurts so much, Kage doesn't like it ether keeps cursing at them, so c-can you make them whisper softer, p-please" Anko is about to take her son out of the hunter nin Shika's hold, only to freeze in place at his toneless voice.

"I know it hurts and if i do this for you two, then you need to promise me something" to everyone surprise but Shika's own Shoku nods his head slowly as he says "what do you want me to promise you?" Shika gently makes Shoku look at him, as he removes his mask fully.

Thus revealing familiar black swirl markings, empty pitch black eye sockets and a small smile as Shika says calmly "i've seen more without my eyes then i ever have with them, our bloodline doesn't need eyes to see, the shadows do that more then just fine for us, the Nara ripped our eyes right out of their sockets, we were...ten i think?, so what about you two?".

Something flash's though Shoku's brown eyes, pure fear as he tightens his hold on Shika's trench coat while he says seriously "N-No Nara's!, your future clone told me it well hurt, but i shall live though the pain if it's you, and besides the Nara would kill us none of them would stop at our eyes".

Shika removes his crimson tomoe earring, placing it into Shoku's right ear as he says evenly "alright never take off the earring, it blocks some of the pain from the shadows whispers, while you can still hear their voices clearly" then something in the pair changings, they slowly stop showing any emotions all together, before Shika says tonelessly.

"Alright if you truly want me to take your eyes instead of the Nara, then let me make sure no one try's to stop me half way though taking out your eyes alright?, it may lead to some pretty bad damage if they do succeed in such actions" before anyone can blink shadows wrap around Anko, Ibiki, Gemma, Reno and Nico but Shika gives Sakura a sad? smile, before letting the shadows lightly hold her back.

Shoku doesn't scream, cry, shed a tear or shy away from the black shadow kunai, that Shika is using to get the job done and the child's lack of emotions unsettles the three seasoned shinobi.

Because this is how they would respond to such a painful thing, but the one whom it's happening to, is only four he shouldn't be reacting like this, like them, like someone who has been though worse, Shika wraps his black sash around Shoku's head black blood soaking the cloth, Shika destroys the young Endless Eclipse's former eyes with a smile on his face.

"The same yet so different, she was right to tell me that she thinks your past is much different from our own, i am sorry this had to happen, this way my younger self" Shoku gives a weak grin letting the older Endless Eclipse hold him while he says "Shika lets cut the emotional bullshit, we both know that nether of us can feel unless Kage share's, besides you had **no** intention of leaving us **whole** after i brought **you** here".

"And of course she was right, Sakura is always right, and we would be six feet under if we ever tell her other wise, also my future self, you should probably call me Shoku to avoid confusion, i am Shoku Morino for now, although Kage is still Kage" everyone's eyes widen in shock, at the fact that the hunter nin is a older version of Shoku from the future.

A fond? chuckle leaves Shika as he grins sharply saying in false happiness "enough feelings indeed, something in which Kage is always using on us, which only ends up making things more annoying, are you sure that you haven't completed the mission my future clone, has no doubt has already given you?".

"How else would you know, about sakura always being right, even when our dear wife is wrong?" if he still had his eyes Shoku would have rolled them, but he settles for grinning while he says fondly? "i may be four years old, but even i know it's a death wish to any male, whom is stupid enough to piss off their lover and my time's Sakura is our best friend and a girl, so Kage and i thought the same reasoning applies, should anyone think about taking her away from us, by a forced marriage or similar means,...lets just say Kage and i wont mind sharing control".

Both of the Endless Eclipse's have the same dark gleeful smile on their faces even as Shika says amused "so you've already shared control with Kage that's good, now i don't actually need to do anything to help out the two of you" the five shinobi all tense ready to attack, when Shika gains a dark almost evil smile on his face.

"Such a fine final birthday that i have had tonight, after all i got to remove your eyes myself, even if that wasn't my original plan, when i found out you brought me here" running a single claw down Shoku's throat drawing blood, while a deep purr leaves Shika.

"I was almost home when you brought me here Shoku, so my original plan was to slit your throat and watch you bleed to death, we both know i had intention of helping you at all, although that is exactly what happened tonight, thanks to our troublesome partners sharing their sickening feelings with us,

"Now then go to sleep Shoku, as my Kage really does need to talk to your Kage about their own matters" Shoku nods his head slowly, then soon after words black ring markings appear round his eyes sockets, and Shika also gains the same markings not long after.

Soon Shoku? frowns deeply as he says in a different voice, one that holds a slightly raspy tone as the boy clearly now confused boy says enraged **"what the fuck?, why the fuck am i fucking blind!, goddammit Shoku that's it, i am going to fucking kill you then this body well belong to me only!, your dead next time i see you, oh wait i wont be seeing you, cause you Willingly made us fucking blind, you sick fuck!".**

The other's are confused by the change in the four year old's voice as well as his... well everything really, although Ibiki is impressed with his son's new found fondness for cursing, and those watching the odd pair begin to wander if Shika changed as well, the man only proves as a older version of the new voice says annoyed.

 **"Now that's fucking hysterical, coming from you brat, after all we both know, that if we kill our partners then we die too, that's the fucked up thing about being an Endless Eclipse, we can survive without our eyes just fine, but if Shika for me, Shoku for you, or we for them, get fucking eliminated then all of us fucking die together".**

 **"And we can't do shit about it, or about those emotionless asshole's nor can we survive without them, so get this shit though your thick fucking skull brat, I ain't dying because my past self is being some useless little bitch, due to not being to fight back without eyes, no i am going to die on the battlefield goddammit!, fuck our illness! i am choosing how we die and i choose a blood soaked battlefield!".**

Shoku? growls under his breath as he says " **if you don't want to fucking die because of us, then help me to survive though Shoku's fucking dumbass choice to make us fucking blind, you goddammit cock sucker!, unlike you old man i still need to convince Shoku, about the fact our dream is a great one, and i cant do that if we are unable to find the fucking target"**

 **"We are always paying the price due to our partners idiocy, we let them feel fear to save ourselves and they do the opposite by doing stupid foolish things like this!".**

Shika? grins evilly showing off razor sharp fangs, while the man starts chuckling darkly, as he says amused " **ya know what?, i like you brat, and even though i wish that could stay here, just long enough to train your ass into the fucking ground...".**

 **"But I can't stay to train you, all i can do is help you see while i am here,** **now be a good brat and go the fuck to sleep, the adults need to talk, i shall wake you soon enough** " the black rings around Shoku's? eye sockets fade away and he falls asleep, while Shika? has the shadows let everyone go.

Shika? traces the markings under the younger Eclipses right heavily bleeding eyeless socket, with single clawed pointer finger as the other adults walking towards the two of them. " **i fucking blame you for this bullshit Shika, you sadistic bastard their just children".**

 **"you removed their eyes you sick fuck!, just because you wanted to see what would happen to us as a result, we must never forget that the king shall always be the children, without them their is no future, that is one of the main ideal's on which our village was founded on, i wont forgive you for what you've done".**

Sakura pulls on his white hair slightly as she says worried "your hurting some where aren't you mister?, is there something i do to help?" a fond smile appears as he says gently **"Kage please call me Kage, Shika is my partner as well as Shoku's future self...kind of...,".**

 **"It is good to know, that no matter what age you are, your always worry over a creature as dark as we are, but sadly Sakura there is nothing you do to help us, not now Shika and I we are sick, it's to late for us to go back to how we once were, we are dying, now now, no tears shed over us, save them for your Kage and Shoku"** Kage uses his clawed thumb to wipe away her tears in a almost loving manner, which seems strange for a man who just a cursing match with his four year old self, Kage also has a pained look on his face yet gives no reason as to why.

But everyone tenses when Sakura says curiously "Kage?, are the shadows singing again" empty eye sockets widen in shock and he starts hacking up black blood into his left hand while he says **"what the hell?... you've only known Shoku for what two, three days?, and you already know about that?... that's just fucking terrifying... has he let you hear it yet?** ".

Sakura shakes her head sadly, then after Kage finally stops hacking up blood, Kage gains a sad smile while he says pained " **shit, so much for adults talking, i really shouldn't and i mean i really, really fucking should not, be doing this".**

Shoku? starts thrashing wildly in his sleep whining fearfully gaining everyone's attention, Kage press's their foreheads together as he transforms into his wolf-lion-human form, the black flames of his tail shining between them while he says **"Hey Shoku wake up your having a nightmare again"** shaking hands grab onto the older Endless Eclipse and Kage lets the younger do so.

As he says in fatherly tone " **shh, it's alright it was a dream nothing more"** Shoku buries his face in Kage's chest as he says "K-Kage that you?, we're still alive, h-he didn't kill us this time?" a deep frown appears on his face as Kage says gently " **of course it's me who else would i fucking be, Shika? i don't fuckin think so, i guess you could tell i wasn't Shika by scent alone right?, and i am right to assume that my brat is sharing his fear with you?".**

Shoku nods his head and Kage smile's softly at the answer, while standing up with him held in his arms like a baby, before heading towards Anko letting her take Shoku, as he says calmly " **i may be a parent, but i ain't your parent Shoku Morino, this is your mama, your father Ibiki is beside her, Gemma is near Sakura who is beside Reno, both the twins are behind Anko".**

 **"now listen closely this is important and i are only going to do this once, which is a hell of a lot more then Shika would he may be good at hiding it, but he is a lot more then just an asshole, my partner didn't lie earlier he had every intention of killing you, because you brought us here to your time".**

 **"j-just make damm sure even when you complete that mission of yours, that you wont become like Shika not just personality wise ether,** **do not turn out like my sick fuck of a partner, alright!** **enough of this bullshit for now, kiddo listen carefully to them let the shadows guide you as they shall always".**

Shoku does as he is told, following the pulls, pieces, threads, of their loving coo's, their call's, their whispers from the shadows, the shadows are all to happy, to let the young pair see the world around them though their shadowy eyes, though the black blood they all share with the Eclipse.

The shadows make sure to keep to thin barrier, between the two Endless Eclipse bonds with them, so they don't end up seeing though the same eyes as one another, Shoku smiles in false happiness at being able to see again even without eyes, Kage smirks knowingly as he says amused.

" **Strange being color blind isn't it? blacks, gray's white's, along with different other shades of those three colors, are all we see now and forever, Shoku-Kage both of ya watch closely this is important, and while i don't need to sing at all, while i am doing this, Sakura wanted to hear a shadows song, so i decided on a special song, it is the one you two have heard all your life, the one Izanami always sing it to all her children".**

Everyone watches as Kage walks to the center of the back yard, standing there calmly his very long white loin like black flaming tail moving back and forth behind him the flames grow hotter, as Kage puts on his hunter nin mask, before he starts to sing soothingly, yet there is a faint after echo of a woman singing sorrowfully along with Kage.

 **If i got on my knees and i pleaded with you**

 **Not to go but to stay in my arms**

 **would you walk out the door**

 **Like you did once before**

Then suddenly Kage begins to swirling on the balls of his bare clawed fee,t slight movements of his clawed fingers making the shadowy black thread uncurl it's self, from it's hiding place in the black swirls on his fingers as he keeps singing.

 **This time be different**

 **please stay, don't go**

Ten silver senbon thin sharp needle like, with a slight hook like points are hidden in his long white hair, soon easily attaching themselves to the shadowy threads, as they continue to fly though the air.

 **If i call out your name like a prayer**

 **Would you leave me alone with my tears**

 **Knowing i need you so**

 **Would you still turn and go**

He doesn't even stop moving or singing, as the silver senbon and shadowy threads dance around him, as Kage begins to swirl in almost a dance like manner doing backflips, swirls, twists, turns in the air or even with the balls of his feet, barely touching the ground.

 **This time be different**

 **please stay, don't go**

 **please stay**

The shadows try to catch Kage but he simply dodges out of their reach, while using the silver senbon dispel the twenty six **shadow** clones sent his way by the shadows, he use's different kill technique's with the threads and senbon, the woman's voice has taken on a even more heartbreaking tone.

 **I loved you before i even knew your name**

 **And i wanted to give you my heart**

 **But then you came back after leaving me one time**

 **I knew that the heartache would start**

Ten **shadow** clones along with a good number of shadows surround Kage, but he swiftly twirls on the balls of his feet, sending the ten clones to their deaths quickly with a senbon to the windpipe each, before taking the chance to weave, dodge and move out of the shadows ever reaching grasp, kage falls though the shadows just as the woman's voice turns tearful.

 **if i called out your name like a song**

 **That was written for you, you alone**

 **Would you still hurt my pride**

 **How i cried**

When a tall woman forms from the nearby shadows, Kage leaves the shadows reappearing by the tree in the back yard, having already returned the senbon and the threads to their hiding places, as he try's to dodge yet another shadow only for the beautiful shadow woman to block the strike.

Soon the other shadows go to join the woman's shadowy form, making an endless amount of shadowy wisp's fall away from her, as she walks gracefully towards Kage who removes his mask, a deep frown on his face at the tears going down her cheeks, as she sings the last part of the song in a tearful, pained, grieving manner.

 **This time be different**

 **Please stay**

 **Please stay, don't go**

 **Please stay, don't go**

 **Please stay...**

The woman of the shadows with pale white skin which bare the same black swirl markings as a Endless Eclipse, only her markings are also on her bare legs-feet and are much sharper and even more wild in nature, she has completely pitch black eyes no white what so ever with silver slited pupils, ankle length white hair.

She is wearing a long elegant strapless black silk dress with a waterfall like slightly long flowing train, a endless amount of black shadowy wisps flowing off her whole being.

A pale white hand on Kage's left cheek her thumb running softy across the black swirl marking, the woman holds out her other hand towards Shoku who nods his calmly, as he says pleadingly? "mama c-can you let me down, Izanami says that she needs both Kage and me to come back to her for a few minutes".

Anko's eyes widen at the fact he called her mama and she lets him go, watching with Ibiki, Gemma, Sakura and the twins as the shadow woman now called Izanami, holds Shoku on her left hip as she hugs both endless Eclipse lovingly tears pouring endlessly out of her pitch black silver slited eyes.

Both of them returning the embrace ten fold, as they say together pained, sorrowfully, fearfully " **we're** sorry we're so **sorry** please don't, **please don't cry** we **promise that** the Nara wont **kill** us like those who came **before** us, the **Nara wont** take anymore of **our kind away** from you, **so** please don't cry Iza **nami** ".

Izanami doesn't stop crying, even while she kiss's both of them on the forehead lovingly, before cupping Kage's right cheek and running her thumb across swirl markings, one more time in a motherly manner, her eyes shining with unadulterated grief.

Before she walks towards Anko with Shoku in her shadow arms, letting the other woman take the four year old into her own arms, before cupping his left cheek softly, while running her thumb lovingly over his black swirl marking.

Then to Anko's surprise and the shock of everyone else, Izanami places a feather light kiss on Anko's lips making the younger woman blush, Izanami's confused eyes linger on the twins for a few seconds, before she turns on her bare heel disappearing on the spot completely.

Kage walks towards Anko mostly due to the fact she is still in shock from that surprise kiss, with Shoku sitting in her lap with her arms wrapped around him, the man smirks at the snake mistress while he says seriously " **that was very surprising, never thought Mom would give you her blessing to raise kiddo-brat, be sure that you raise them very well, that woman was our blood mom-mother and they have been hurt far to much, don't let their trust in you be misplaced** ".

Kage pulls something out of his pocket, holding his closed hand along with his hunter nin mask out in front of Shoku.

As Kage says sadly " **have Kage take this when you take your own, and the mask is for both of you we wont be needing it much longer, we aren't long for this world be it battle or our illness, and Izanami knows this to be true, why else would Mom take a human form to give me and Shika a rather tearful piece of their minds?".**

 **"Her showing up wasn't part of, what i wanted to show ether of you tonight, but it did work for a rather nice way to show you a few tricks never the less, Izanami has lost every single Endless Eclipse none of them growing into adult hood since the very first until us that is".**

 **"But she knows she cant keep us, we are dying, we are going to be taken away from her by our illness, if not that then by the battlefield, but like with all her children she cant do anything to save us, and i think with past and future together in one time has help remind Izanami...".**

Kage gains a smirk of pure conviction " **that death isn't a goodbye, not for our kind once a shadow, twice a shadow, always a shadow evermore".**

 **"Besides she still has you two so..., don't ether of you make them cry, like we did, like we are about too, don't let any Nara kill you two, they would never survive losing another of our kind to them, our mom-mother loves them, we, us, you, me, all her Endless Eclipse, destroy the Nara clan before the Nara breaks them beyond repair** ".

Shoku nods his head wordlessly and just before Kage leaves he looks over his shoulder at Shoku with closed eyes making the black ring markings surrounding his eyes even larger " **listen i...…. fuck!, i can't do this shit anymore!, goddammit".**

 **"Shoku-Kage, Sakura listen up very closely, to what i am about to tell you three this is important, there are two things i am Able to tell you about Shikamaru and Sakura Kaguya and myself, the first being after the three of you eat your respective marbles under no circumstances, are any of you allowed to become nearly as fucked up as we are".**

 **"The three of us aren't benevolent, we aren't merciful, we are cruel, coldhearted, cunning, jaded, tired, Hunter nin and we only survived our childhoods thanks to one another and thanks to Naruto, there was no help from anyone in this fucking village for the four of us Ever, besides the people who are currently standing in this backyard tonight".**

 **"And the second but most important thing is, that none of you are going to turn out like we did, even if Shoku/Kage reach their dream, after all this is your childhood not our's, and soon you shall have the knowledge to prevent our past from repeating itself in your time, good luck and it is in your best interests to find and befriend Naruto soon, he was someone very important to the three of us and that was long before he died saving our son and our beloved village".**

Then without waiting for an answer of any kind, Kage simply falls backwards right though the shadows leaving this time for his own time, leaving everyone shell shocked by his words, with Shoku holding a mask and a white marble, Sakura notices a folded note inside the mask, and knowing her friend cant read even though he can still see without eyes, so she unfolds the note then begins to read out loud for everyone.

 _I am already going to hell, for going behind Shika's back with everything i did today, so i figured might as well add two more nails to my coffin, by asking Izanami to give both of you mine and Sakura's hitai-ate after we die, mostly so nether of you need to have your own specially made._

 _And for the love of Akumu, do Not let anyone in this dammed village see them until all of you leave one day, and if you never leave then get rid of the fucking things, don't forget to burn this letter._

 _Ps.. hey Brat ether you or Shoku, need to ask Izanami or maybe Akumu next time they take a human form, for some history lessons or a book/scrolls on our kind, cause there are things even Shika and i don't know about, we never had the chance to learn much from them_ **.**

Gemma lets the fact his four year old daughter just said four curse words, as the man burns the letter as Kage asked, before he goes into his kitchen to cook dinner, due to him being the only one out of all seven of them, who wont burn his house down or turn dinner into ash's.

Sakura and Shoku are on top of the twins shoulders, as the four watch him while he begins cooking the chicken tikka masala curry, Gemma having learned the recipe from Sakura's mother Aerith Haruno years ago, her great-great grandfather Nanaki had given her the recipe for her birthday when she was still a cub.

Sadly Nanaki did not have the ability to take a human form or anything of the like, so Aerith's mother Shiva taught her how to cook, and when Sakura can reach the stove top without danger of hurting herself, Gemma plans to teach his cub how to cook as well.

it's been a long day for everyone, and the only two awake still are the twins, who are sitting on the porch leaning their backs against one another, except instead of being ten years old boys, they now **appear** to be adult men about 30 years old.

"Reno?, do you think that the three of them, wont want anything to do with us, once they see us in our Coyote forms or find out our real age?, Gemma, Anko and Ibiki are fellow adults, very smart and caring adults who all understand, that we have a rather strange bloodline even for our clan it's a odd one, one that this village can never find out about ever, but... what if the three of them no longer want to be Ours after finding out the truth...".

Reno cuts Nico's hoarse voice off, by pulling the younger into his arms, petting his longer haired brother in a soothing manner "foolish little brother, if Kage, Sakura and Shoku reject to still being Ours, after finding out the truth soon enough, then we simply protect those pup's safe from a distance".

"By tracking their location's and state of health with the seals on our chakra infused fangs, until they are skilled enough to protect themselves, and if everyone in this village finds out we aren't actually ten years old, it still wouldn't change a damm thing Nico..." gently brushing away his younger brothers tears, his voice raspy from the lack of use yet Reno's tone power filled and gentle.

"Because no Uzumaki goes back on their vocally spoken word, it's part of why so many of the older members of the clan rarely spoke vocally, a promise that lives on inside the two of us, even though our Uzushiogakure may have fallen to war, we still live by the old way's, we still live our other teachings little brother".

"But i miss our home, i miss our clan, i really miss my wife Hana our beloved bonded, but most of all i miss my little girl, my pup, my hotheaded Kushina, i still wonder what happened to her, during all the fighting back at home, we found Hana's body among the other's, yet we never found Kushina's body not even after we gave everyone else a proper burial".

Nether of them return their appearance, to that of a ten year old's, they just cant bring themselves to lie anymore, at least not to the people who are sleeping in the house behind them, the six children inside the house have become important to them, weather they be the three adults or the actual three children.

Nico doesn't speak vocally again, he just let's his actions speak for him, as he returns Reno's embrace with one of his own, his big brother is in lots of pain and they both know that there is no going home, they can't help but to think the same thing to one another ' _i don't want to be the last Uzu brother'._

Even though nether of them say anything out loud, because for all their sorrow, scars, ghosts, truths and lies, sometimes it's less painful to not say anything at all.

Thank you for reading and please review :3

 **Disclaimer I do not own the song Please Stay, all rights to the song go to there're original owner's.**


	3. A Little History Lesson

I'm Disabled so there are going to be mistakes.

Naruto-X-multiple-crossover's

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, places, songs or items within it. The only thing that I own is my own ideas and OC's and nothing else. I also do not own the crossovers in the story as well. All rights go to the original owner.

Remember this is fanfiction the only limit is your ambition.

"Talking"

 **"Kage Talking"**

 _'Thinking or thought's'_

" _Talking on the phone"_

 _Words on paper_

 _Memories or flashback's_

 **Sadistic**

 **place/time and time-skips**

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

On with the story!

 **-Place leaf Village Gemma's house time 1:09pm-**

 _-No One's pov-_

It's been a few days since what's been named the Shika event, everyone is in the living room after a light lunch, and no one is pleased with Shoku or the fact he let Kage take over control, simply because they wanted to heal the young Eclipses eye sockets, so the bleeding would finally stop.

Kage takes one look at them with wide pitch black eye sockets, before shaking his head in disbelief, clearly uncaring about the black blood still pouring from his eye sockets.

" **Are you all fucking with me right now?, all this drama over a little bleeding?, do any of you know how long it's going to take me to calm Shoku down, from the emotionless panic attack he is currently having in our mind!, look i know you care about Shoku …..maybe me as well, and i know you want to help i really do, but Fuck!"** closing his eyelids in anger.

 **"You all need to understand that nether of us have had good interactions with people, hell out outside of Izanami and Azumi, you guys are the first who haven't try'd to kill us in our sleep, or when ever most people said that they wanted to heal our injuries".**

 **"Now the Nara don't know this, but i was the one in control of our body a lot of the time, dealing with whatever those sick fuckers had to dish out, all under the good intentions of helping the monster child, Shoku has only let one person, who could use healing chakra near us, and it cost us big time".**

 **"Now he goes into a full on panic attack, when near anything having to do with two things, which always forces me take control away from him, and i have to do the same thing when there are large amounts of water nearby, he is terrified of water, just as much as he is terrified of healers, even if he can't feel the emotions that go with being afraid, even though i do not fear the same things he does, I have shared mine with Shoku a few times, hoping his body learns from fear, when he doesn't feel any fear".**

Kage looks over everyone at least once with empty, yet all seeing eye sockets before he continues grimly.

 **"None of you would anything about this, but we had just turned two years old, and that night some Nara fucker dragged us out of our cage, worst yet it was when Shoku was the one in control, while i was resting for my shift the next night, only for me to get woken up in the worst fucking way possible, i woke up to our chakra system being destroyed all around me".**

 **"With the chakra meant to heal!, and after that fucker did that, it didn't stop there, oh no Shoku was dragged outside by his hair, to the large pond inside of the Nara compound walls, holding his head under the water trying to drown us, he try'd to escape, but he couldn't do shit to an adult, so i was forced to take control away from him, before Shoku got us killed!".**

 **"And do any of you know, what i did once i was in control?"** No one answer's Kage's question so he continues to speak.

 **"i killed that fucker with the help of two shadows, both of which formed into sharp spear like points, before fatally hitting his heart and windpipe thus killing him quickly, the shadows decided to eat him after that".**

 **"Then i limped back to our cage, so that bastard clan head couldn't say or do shit to us, once inside i past out, then woke three days later, to almost every single bone in our body broken from all the beatings, we ended up getting those beatings during the time we weren't wake".**

No one says anything to shocked and horrified by Kage's story, however Kage's empty eye socket gaze isn't on any of them at the moment, instead behind them as he says softly " **i take it that by your appearance here, in a physical form no less, that our older selves have died?"** the others look behind them, and they see Izanami.

Who walks over to the young Ellipse before sitting beside him, as she takes out two hitai-ate a black one and a white one, both of them long flowing tails, with a deep scratch across the symbol, which takes the form of three dots in a row with a fourth dot under them.

Izanami looks at Sakura, while she makes a motion for the young girl to come over to her and Kage, knowing that she wont be able to understand her, if she try's with words, after both children are sitting next to each other, Izanami let black rings similar to Kage's own form around her eyes, which instead of there normal coloring, they turn fully white with black slited pupils.

Izanami?, looks at the two children sadly, while she gives the white hitai-ate to Kage and the black hitai-ate to Sakura, as she says slightly hoarse yet gently.

"Izanami, is unable to be heard by anyone, but our Endless Ellipse, so that means the duty of informing the both of you, about the passing's of your older selves falls solely onto me Akumu, which i have now done more or less, by giving you those hitai-ate, use them wisely little one's".

Akumu looks at both Reno and Nico before speaking curiously "now then what we are both wondering, Nico, Reno, is why you insist upon hiding yourselves, when you still have something priceless to protect..." she pause's in her words.

When both twins bristle dangerously, partly transformed now with their ears alert and forward, their fangs and claws lengthen slightly while their tails bristle fully in a dominate display, then and only then, do their silver/gold right eye's dull somewhat, as their blue lefts eye's begin to glowing eerily so much colder then ice, their whole body language is a warning, one that is deadly as lightning.

Gemma, Anko and Ibiki all tense, each of them reaching for their weapons pouches ready for anything, they have never seen the young twins, look as dangerous as they do right now, none of them would've thought that a pair of 11 year old's could look so threatening.

But the twins, are very quickly proving them wrong all together, as Reno lets his 11 year old appearance fade away, returning to his **true** age of **30** , with Nico following closely behind, his older brother.

Akumu doesn't look afraid in the slightest, as she simply goes to sit in front of the twins, Reno glares at her very harshly, his razor sharp fangs bared in a snarl, as his painfully hoarse voice echo's slightly in the room.

"Four hundred years, we've known one another Akumu, after we try'd to save your first born Endless Eclipse, on that battlefield, where no child belongs, no matter whom they may or may not be, enemy or ally, four hundred years, now with us claiming your youngest blood as Our's".

"And you have the audacity to sit there with loving eyes still held for us, while claiming we still have anything, something, someone left of our blood to protect, we have nothing left to protect nothing, no clan, no family, no one but one another now".

"The shared dream, that the two of us, spend our younger years sacrificing, everything but clan, family and teachings for, is gone now, we have no little one's, left to pass on our teachings too, our Uzushiogakure has fallen, our lives are gone Akumu, let the love held for these two old Uzukage go, for all of our sakes, let us fade away in peace already Iza…..!".

Reno isn't able to continue his hoarse rant of sorts, as he starts coughing large amounts of blood into his left clawed hand, Nico has blood running from his nose and ears, not that he seems to notice at the moment as he scolds his older brother.

"You old fool!, now you've gone and done it, you know as well as i do that because we're from the main branch of the Uzu Reno, and because we're twins which adds to the fact, that we both need the same person out side of the clan to be mate bonded too".

"i blame our twin bond for that, she may have been your wife but Hana was both of Our bonded, no one from main branch has ever lasted as long as we have without a bonded, it has been damm nearly 30 years since Hana's death and the fall of Uzushiogakure we should be long dead, yet we're not dead just yet, so weather i have to find a willing bonded for us by myself, your going to live you bast...…!".

Nico is cut off from his own hoarse rant, not by coughing blood like Reno is, but by Akumu biting down on her left wrist, drawing black blood into her mouth before, kissing Nico thus forcing Nico to swallow the blood, before quickly drinking his own blood from his left wrist.

Then Izanami, takes over control biting down on her right wrist, and forcing Reno to drink every last drop, then she takes blood from his right wrist, the others in the room, aren't able to do anything about the events they just saw, it all happened to fast.

Izanami gives the shell shocked twins, each a kiss on the cheeks, and a loving smile, before letting Akumu take back control of their body, who looks both of them over, to make sure if their going to live, before she losses consciousness.

Even though their still shocked, at what just happened, the twins catch their unconscious new found bonded, in their arms, before looking into the others eyes silently, then resting their foreheads together, as they say hoarsely "Our mate's".

Reno transforms into his beast form, letting the unconscious woman rest on him instead of the floor, while he watch's with his head resting in his paws, as Nico turns to look sheepishly at a very pissed Ibiki, "Am i to guess right, that you want answers, yes?" Ibiki glares at him coldly.

Nico takes a breath before he begins "perhaps, i should introduce brother and i, for the first time, we only gave our first names to you after all, Reno and Nico Uzu main branch, current clan heads of the Uzumaki clan".

Anko and Ibiki, share a looks with Gemma, who nods his head confirming their thoughts, before Ibiki returns his steely gaze to Nico, as he says seriously "how are you both clan heads?, and if your related to Naruto, why haven't you taken him into the cla….".

Ibiki is cut off by Reno growling suddenly, to which Nico growls back, before he says harshly "we haven't heard of any Uzu in the village, for the last 22 years, the two of us, have been looking in other, areas besides this one, for any of our blood".

"We only arrived in the village four years ago, three days after the Kyuubi attack, almost all records in the school were destroyed, so it gave the both of us an opening, to act".

"And act we have, playing the parts of six year old shinobi prodigy's, who then entered under your command, at age seven, we have been playing this game, for the last four years, yet nether of us, have ever heard Naruto's last name".

"The kiddo, is ether called demon child by the villagers, or the Kyuubi brat by the very foolish, only the Anbu outside of B-Kakashi, call the kiddo by his first name, your telling us that his last name is connected to our's".

Reno growls again, and Nico only nods his this time, not replying to his older brother this time, keeping his still glowing left blue eye locked, on the head of TI "first of all, i love your name for Kakashi, Bakashi, that is gonna have to given to the Anbu at a later date, I'm sure they well love it".

"Now as for Naruto, his last name is Uzumaki, his mother was Kushina Uzumaki, who died four years ago in the Kyuubi atta...…" Reno cut's him off, growling heavily forcing Nico to act as translator again.

"Brother says, we're both clan heads, due to our twin bond, it forces us to share far to many things, with one another, the only thing we don't share is a single body, and mind between the two of us".

"Alright first off Ibiki, my nieces last name wasn't Uzumaki, it was Uzu only the main branch, can claim this name as our own, the other branches, however are forced to claim the clan's name Uzumaki, as their own".

"It's how the clan has worked, for well over a thousand years now, even since we were children, if Naruto is really my great nephew, and Reno's grandson then his last name, would be Uzu like ours".

Nico pauses in his words for a few seconds, looking worried "if the pup is our blood, then their going to be reason for concern..." he trails off looking at Reno, their eyes locking, as Anko says slightly worried "is it, because of what happened, to the two of you earlier?, is there a way to keep it, from happening?" the twins shake their heads sadly.

"the Uzumaki, live very long lives around, two or sometimes even three hundred years, unless killed by means, such as murder, fighting, battle, illness or suicide".

"Those of us from the main branch the Uzu, may have the same dangers as the other branches, however the main branch, lives even longer almost, two thousand years, i think...that's right?, Reno and i the two of us are 630 years old, however unlike the other branches of the clan".

"The main Uzumaki branch the Uzu, has one fatal flaw tied to the core of our beings, we are not really human, our blood is too pure in the blood of our ancestors, whom bore no name, besides those of their animal forms".

"It's why we can transform, and why we need a bonded mate outside of the clan, weather they be male or female doesn't really matter, so long as they are willing, to be turned though blood" Nico looks pleadingly at his brother, who nods his head before trading places with Nico.

Reno transforms back partly, with Nico now watching over, their mate's in his beast form, as Reno continues were he left off "Izanami and Akumu both were willing, to become our final bond, even if our blood won't turn them due to their own blood".

"But even so, nether Nico nor i, shall take another bonded should they die, before we do like Hana did, as main branch members, the bond keeps our blood from killing us slowly over time".

"But there were some young ones from the other branches, that inherited a little to much animal blood, so those that did, were made to learn with the young main branch members, the last main branch member we past our teachings onto was my daughter".

"It's something our clan learns at a early age, Nico and i were two years old, when our elders made us learn about bonds, our history, and other important things as well, Kushina was two years old, when the two of us made her learn about these important things as well".

"We start these teachings so young, due to the fact it starts when we become of age at 13" soon Reno, gains a pained look on his face, making the others in the room, start to worry again.

"It was about four weeks, after we past those teaching onto Kushina, it's then that we lost everything our Uzushiogakure, and our people fell to Iwa, that was the last time, i ever saw my pup again".

"Naruto is still young enough, to pass down our teachings to, about the bonds, our history, our vow, and our skills, but only if he is truly blood" Gemma looks at the twins curiously.

"Is there a way for you to tell, if Naruto has your blood or not?" Reno chuckles slightly, while he points to his left glowing blue eye, glowing in a calmer manner then before.

"It's all in the eye, his eyes should tell me, if he is blood or not" Reno stands up only sharing a small look with Nico, who nods his head once before curling around their mate and going into a light sleep, as Reno leaves for anbu HQ, leaving the others to think on the important things they just learned about the twins as well as the Uzumaki clan.

Sakura and Kage decide to join the nap pile, to which Nico simply lets them before using his long tail as a blanket, for the three using him as a giant furry pillow, before him returns to his own sleep, much to amusement of the other adults in the room, as they talk among themselves deciding the best course of action for later on.

 **-Place Anbu HQ, Time 3:21pm-**

 _-Reno's pov-_

I don't bother returning to a 11 year old appearance, but i do hide my ear and tail, from the view of others least they see them, what i see happening on the anbu personal training grounds piss's me off.

The only Anbu there is the inu, who has a kunai in hand while he tortures, the young four year old blonde, he has tied to a tree, i cant smell any blood, nor can i hear the child's screams meaning, that Inu bastard put up some kind of low level seal, to prevent smell and sound, from leaving the mild amount of area.

But the closer i get to the two of them the more pissed off i get, when i realize Inu didn't place the seal some where in the training grounds, no he placed the seal on the child himself, i bite down on my thumb running blood across my anbu tattoo forcing my mask to appear in my still clawed hand.

Putting on my coyote anbu mask, both Nico's and my masks are identical, soon the child see's me but i make the sign for silence to which he blinks twice in response.

Once i am behind Inu i clear my throat loudly, Kakashi spins around in shock only to look at me in horror, before he does the wise thing and uses the smoke body flicker, to flicker right out of Anbu HQ, i ignore the almost over whelming instinct to hunt down Kakashi, but no instead i use my claws to cut the ropes holding the child to the tree.

While i look over the child seeing what injures he has, broken ribs, broken left lower leg, shattered right hand bones, many deep bleeding cuts litter his shaking form, and a very deep long wound running though the whisker markings on his left cheek.

I know, i wont be able to tend his wounds, or break the seal placed on him, and sign at the same time, so that means i well be forced to speak, much to my annoyance, which i make sure to keep out of my still hoarse voice.

"Shh, pup it's going to be alright, i need to break the seal, that Inu placed on you, before i heal your minor wounds, then i well need to take you to my brother for bone healing" the boy looks at me with blue eyes similar to both Nico's and my own left eye's.

My heart jumps, when his blue eyes start to glow, in the same manner my left is currently, and then i realize that this is my grandson, whom i breaking a seal on currently, the glowing in his eyes dull slightly, before he nods his head telling me silently i can take him to my brother.

Which i don't waste any time in doing so, after i heal his injures to the best of my skill level, using my lightning body flicker i quickly take both Naruto and i to Gemma's backyard, mostly cause i don't want to hear the man bitch and whine about lightning scorch marks on his hard wood floors.

I ignore everyone in favor of heading towards my brother, who is now awake no doubt after smelling blood in the air, Nico transforms partly then gently lays the two sleeping four year old onto the ground along with our mate's, before he quickly makes his way over to the both of us, his clawed hands already blazing jade green with healing chakra.

I am not really surprised that Naruto falls asleep during the healing, Nico's chakra is lot more soothing then my own, mostly due to his elemental affinity being water, where as mine is lightning not the best for healing, i end up hurting more then healing for the most part.

That's why i only do low level healing, Nico continues healing as he says "the pup is of our blood, is he not?, so you care to tell me, who did this to Naruto" i growl slightly informing the others and Nico of the event i arrived to find at anbu HQ.

 _-No's pov-_

Nico lays Naruto between Sakura and Shoku/Kage leaving the four children to sleep soundly, Akumu is now awake, with Izanami still sleeping in their mind, as she begins to tell the other adults, about what the two of them are, and what their Endless Eclipse are.

"Izanami and i, we are only slightly older then Reno and Nico, our age being 789 i think...?, i am sure by now you've all no doubt guessed, that we're not human in anyway".

"So that also means our mate bond, with the twins, wont turn us into a animal, like the Uzu are, that part of the bond, only works on humans or half humans, in our youngest child's case".

She pauses for a few seconds, looking at the sleeping forms of the children, before she continues "we are technically, nothing but living shadows, given thoughts, feelings, free-will, form, flesh, bone, blood and a partner".

"We are the last pureblood, of our kind remaining now, once our kind were called, simply by the name Endless, a name given to our kind by humans and none-human alike, but that was many years ago back in our parents youth, it is said in our history, that their were as many of us, as their were stars in the sky".

"But we are not an all powerful species, the proof of this fact, is that Izanami and i are the last pureblood Endless alive, the rest of our kind and our three oldest Endless Eclipse, are the proof we can be killed in many different ways".

"In much the same ways humans and none-humans can be, but with one key difference one that is always fetal, nether the Endless nor our little Endless Eclipse can live without their partner".

"I am the dark to Izanami's light, each pair has something the other lacks, it could be minor like with our's or major like our youngest little one's, Izanami isn't able to be heard speaking by anyone but our children, and our little one's can never hear me sing them to their final sleep".

"As for how our Endless Eclipse came to be, Izanami and i..., we had no one left of our kind to have children with, by the time we reached our peoples of age which is 113 years old".

"So we looked for someone or anyone really, with enough darkness running though their vein's, we were about 389 years old, when we found Kaze Nara, a young man in the recently formed Nara clan, he was married to a kind woman by the name of Aya".

"The two of them were due for their second child, then when Aya went into labor, during what is an Eclipse to others, but to us Endless, it's known as the festival of life".

"A time where, our kind would, ether pair off for life, or if none of our kind was unpaired, then they would do what we did, which was override the blood of the none Endless same sex parent, with our own blood, making the child our own".

"However we can only do this during the festival of life, when our blood is at it's darkest, otherwise our blood would kill the child, instead of turning said child into a half Endless, like our youngest is".

"We give the child our blood, just moments after it takes, it's first breath in this world, our blood only takes affect, when taken away, for the afterbirth to cleaned from them, no one none the wiser, that the child wasn't born our's to begin with, they only see a difference once the child is clean".

"Aya had given birth to twin boys, we claimed the eldest born as our child, leaving the youngest for the birthing mother as well as Kaze the father to them both".

"It helped that nether Aya nor Kaze, seemed to really mind that the twins, aren't truly twins any longer, but half brothers instead, with Kyo taking after Aya gaining her chestnut colored hair, and Akito-Agito taking almost everything from me, but both of the twins had Kaze's golden eyes".

"Nether Kage nor Aya minded about Iza and i showing ourselves to them, or when Akito shared control with Agito, when ever i visited them at night, however the others in Nara clan did mind, going as far as to put gold dipped kunai in every corner or other shadowy place thus keeping us from our child".

"The other Nara outside of Kaze, some how found out about, the fact that Endless have a weakness to pure gold, it burns us and our children like powerful poison, or perhaps even in the same manner that fire burns all things to ashes".

Akumu pauses taking a shaky breath before continuing "The Nara had found a way to keep us away from our eldest child, and by the time we were able to get close enough to hold them in our arms again, we found Akito-Agito sharing control as they lay dying in Nico's arms with Reno easily killing any who dared come near, this included Nara clan members and a few now long gone clans".

"Nico tried to heal our eldest, while Reno defended them, Iza walked though a blood soaked battlefield singing our eldest to sleep for the last time, the Uzu brothers helped us bury our eldest, then two short years later we went our separate ways only to met again four hundred years later".

"After we all had lost far to much, we lost two more little one's to the Nara, and we remember all of our eight children's names, from our first born to our last born, Akito/Agito, Jade/Kai, Gin/Yuki and Kage/Shoku, we refuse to lose anymore little one's to the Nara"

Akumu smirks while she says knowingly "enough of the past for now, can anyone here guess, which is light and which is dark, for our youngest?" none of the other adults can answer, mostly due to Kage doing it for them " **Mother, why must you tease them, so?".**

 **"You know they think Shoku is the light, while i am the dark, the only one in this room who actually knows, a dammed thing about both of us is Sakura, she isn't ether light nor dark, no she is gray and she has always known instinctively what we are, since our first meeting".**

 **"Sakura knows That i am the light to Shoku's dark, Shoku doesn't truly have emotions, nor does he feel empathy or anything of the like, he can only fake such actions, although he is truly terrified of healers and large body's of water, even if he cant feel the emotions".**

 **"And as for me, i am physical unable to taste anything, be it food, drink, poison, anything really, nor i do have the physical ability to cry tears, my older self wasn't playing some sick joke".**

 **"When my older self and Shika's clone both warned us about Shika, the man didn't help us beyond taking our eyes for his own curiosity, and if it wouldn't have killed him, then Shika would have killed Shoku and i, without so much as blinking an eye".**

 **"That's a very small part, of why my older self and i were so pissed off at our partner's, he because Shika is a monster hiding behind a fake image, me because Shoku was for too foolish in trusting his older self, Shoku knew all to well what was going to happen".**

 **"Out of our older selves, only one of us has a heart, the other does not, i see it only got worse, as they got older, on a more important note Mother ….do you believe Sakura trusts us enough now?"** Akumu gives Kage a knowing smile, before nodding her head slowly.

However her voice stops the young Eclipse in his tracks cold "Kage, do not forget to take Shoku's as well, also give Naruto the orange one, it would be best if this is done with all of you tonight, for everyone in this room currently, doing this tonight it is the safe choice".

"Shika's clone was right to try to warn Shoku that night, now then child go, do as you need too" Kage doesn't give any reaction to her words, he just pulls a tan coin bag out from the shadow lingering in the room.

Kage pulls out four marbles one black, one white, one pink and one orange, he looks with a eyeless gaze at the newly awake Naruto and Sakura, Naruto looks around him curiously, but before he can ask where he is, Kage holds out the orange marble to him and the pink to Sakura as he says calmly as a well placed lie rolls off his tongue easily.

" **here mother, told me that a little sugar is good for you, although you'll need to swallow these whole, cause if you try to chew them, you'll break your teeth"** not even two seconds, after all four marbles have been swallowed do the children pass out cold, only then do the adults, minus Akumu become instantly alarmed.

The twins go to Naruto, Gemma goes to Sakura, while Anko and Ibiki both go to Kage-Shoku, all three children now unconscious, Akumu returns the tan coin bag to the shadows, so the others cant take the wrong marble or throw the remaining seven away.

Akumu runs her hands though the twins gray hair in a soothing manner "calm down, none of you have anything to fear over the little one's, their lives are not in danger, the children should be up in about five or so minutes".

"oh, and if the boys try to beat the shit out of another, ignore them, Sakura well force them to stop, it's fun to watch" the worried parents, are very reluctant to leave the kids sides, but decide that they can gain answers after the children wake up.

Naruto is the first to wake up, making beeline straight for the still downed Kage, straddling the boys stomach, grabbing two fist full's of his shirt as the blonde's blue eyes begin to take on a earie glow.

"Shika!, wake the fuck up, you rat bastard, this is the only and last time, we do this your way, no pain!, ya right you lying, emotionless piece of shi..." Naruto is cut off, when Shika!?/Kage?/Shoku?, moves just enough to be able to kick the other boy in the face, thus sending him flying towards the backyard.

Sakura wakes up just in time to see Shoku?/Kage?/Shika!?, grab the front of Naruto's shirt, pulling their faces a small amount apart, the Eclipse sneering down at the blonde " **Wrong person bitch!, Shika's dead!, so let's try this bullshit again, shall we"** this seems to calm down Naruto, as the fight leaves him now hanging limp in the Eclipses hold.

And Sakura simply leans against the doorframe watching them, as Naruto says "Kage, your partner is a evil sadist, who should have died in a very painful manner, but knowing him that wasn't what happened" if he still had eyes Kage would roll them, but he doesn't so he simply smirks.

" **stop bitching Naruto, you willingly give the sadist bastard known as my dark partner, your memories before drawing your last breath that day, just like everyone else did willingly, now come on we haven't any time to play at the moment".**

Both Naruto and Kage, pull Sakura into a one armed hug between the two of them, as Sakura hugs them back "your both very lucky, i can not use my kekkei genkai yet, or i would've on the both of you, come on we need to explain why we're acting different now".

Sakura leads the boys inside the house towards the kitchen table, where Izanami is waiting with the other adults, she glares at Kage who sighs in defeat before hugging her, as best as he can in the body of a four year old " **Shoku just woke up, and he has decided to following my warning, about becoming like Shika again in this time".**

 **"i've decided to be a better man for the most part, ….if i can mange, but this is why we did this in the first place, to give everyone a second chance at a better life, without our fucked up past's always hanging over our us, are you still pissed at us Mom?"** Izanami shakes her head telling him she isn't angery with them anymore.

Then both Izanami and Akumu share control of their body, giving the twins each a kiss on the lips, before turning on their heel and disappearing completely, Kage lets Shoku have control again, who shakes his head in disbelief "honestly, mother and mom shared control to do that?, and they call me and Kage reckless...oww that hurt woman!" Shoku rubs the back of his head where Sakura hit him as she says "that's because you are reckless" Shoku mutters under his breath about crazed bone users.

Sakura cracks her knuckles in a threatening manner "what, did you just say Shoku" Shoku holds his hands up in surrender, with Kage yelling orders at him in a almost panicked state of mind, to which Shoku says fast "n-nothing dear!, only that the Kaguya like you and our son are lovely people!, that Konoha can't hold a candle too!" he quickly falls though the shadow of the nearest over shadowed corner of the kitchen, hiding there with the shadow cooing at them, unashamed to be doing so at all.

Naruto clears his throat gaining everyone's attention "Bones, as much fun as it to see you terrify Dark, and send Light into a panicked state of mind, we all have work to do".

Sakura rolls her emerald cat eyes, and Shoku returns from the shadows with the tan coin bag in hand, he wordlessly removes the two arctic blue marbles, the green marble, the purple marble and the yellow marble, R goes to Reno, N goes to Nico, green goes to Gemma, purple goes Anko and yellow goes to Ibiki.

The five of them look at their marbles as Shoku says tonelessly "if you want answers, then you all, should swallow those whole, don't worry they wont harm you, simply gave you some extra memories from a future, that shall never come to pass in this time" after a few minutes of reluctance's the five adults take their medicine before passing out for a little while.

when they wake up one by one, they see Shoku carefully intertwining shadows into the skin of each of his fingers, with the help of a shadowy needle, while Naruto has ink and a thin point paintbrush in his hands, as he carefully yet skillfully adds a Anbu tattoo onto Sakura's upper right shoulder/arm, he wraps bandages around the marking hiding it from view.

"Remember the plan all three of you, if we get caught by the Hokage, the Uchiha police force, the anbu like Inu, the root, the fire daimyo or the guardian 12, Shoku-Kage's blind, Sakura's mentally insane and i am mute, failure of the plan has to many consequences for all of us, not just us four".

Naruto starts on his own anbu tattoo in the same place as Sakura's and Shoku's own, "the others are awake, it's almost time we tell them our Kage's plan" Sakura nods her and goes towards the five adults, knowing the boys aren't done with what their doing, at the moment to be able to do so properly.

"It's strange this time, is it not?, in our time the twins were Naruto's jounin sensei's, Anko was Shika's-Kage's sensei and Gemma was my own sensei, although the four of us talked while you five were still out of it..." Sakura looks nervous afraid almost.

"...and Kage, Shoku, Naruto and i, would like to enjoy a somewhat real, somewhat good childhood, so would you continue being our guardians?, even though we are now four year old's with 26 years extra memories" they share a few looks with one another before Gemma pets Sakura's hair in gentle manner.

"of course we well, although the twins well not be able to get Sarutobi to let them adopt Naruto, even if we now know unlike last time, that their related by blood, so the twins well just have to be his secret guardians along with anbu minus Bakashi".

"Also due to the fact, that i was rather close to your mother in this time, due to us growing up together, would you like me to tell you about her family's history Sakura, what little i know of it anyways?" Sakura nods her head after a few seconds looking curious at Gemma, who clears his throat before beginning.

"Aerith Haruno or Aerith Red Xiii before she married that bastard Jin, she was one of my closest friends growing up, i recall meeting her grandfather Nanaki when we were children...". Gemma stops speaking going to the kitchen, removing the floor boards returning with a well worn wooden case.

Looking fondly at Sakura while he says calmly "During what would be his last visit before his death a few years later on down the line, Nanaki gave your mother this case, he said that it was time to pass down his ultimate weapon Limited Moon to the next generation, it was given to him by his grandfather in all but blood Bugenhagen".

"Nanaki also told us about how his father Sato died, the dear friends, the one's he had been saved by when he was held in a lab, when they had gone there to save one of there own, who happened to caged with Nanaki because some sicko wanted them to breed, didn't happen thankfully".

"Because of the people who, would one day become the very same friends he would out live, long after they had saved the world twice, one of those friends shared Aerith's name, due to being named after the kind flower girl the same woman who shared his caged after she too was captured, and she was the first of Nanaki's friends to die".

"Sakura's mother only married Jin, do to the fact she had to continue her clan's bloodline, and I'd be lying though my teeth, if i said i didn't hold any love for Aerith, even now two years after her death, she also returned my feelings but we couldn't be together not in a way that would be fair to her, because it would be unfair to have a husband like me who isn't able to give his wife any blood children, when that was her greatest wish in life, and due to an accident in my younger years i wasn't and i am still not able to have children".

"So Aerith married a man she didn't truly love, leaving this case with me, least Jin find out about Aerith or Sakura not being human, but instead the both of them being species Xiii, now then Sakura transform so i can gave you your birthright" Sakura transforms into her wolf-lioness form, and Gemma opens the wooden case revealing a weapon.

That takes the form of a bronze-gold metal band, with a glowing round gem, purple on the outer, then a orange-gold crescent moon and in the inner curve of the crescent, is a golden almost flame like aura surrounded by a red aura, Sakura is a female so is unable to wear the weapon in her mane, due to lack of said loin's mane, so Gemma asks Sakura to lower the burning heat of her tail flames, before he places Limited Moon onto her tail in much the same manner as a tail bracelet.

Running a hand though Sakura's pink fur Gemma smiles softly, even while he says seriously "Now that is enough of our history lesson for the moment, what's the plan for now?" the boys nod silently and only once towards Sakura, who gains a sharp smile with even sharper fangs showing.

While she says in feline purr like manner "why Father, i am so delighted you asked, first i force my kekkei genkai to unlock, then Naruto, Kage-Shoku and i train until we regain our former power levels, while you and the others secretly begin construction on the village, once our own is finished, gather our past allies, get most of the anbu to leave this village willingly for our village a few at time, at a steady pace that wont be noticed, with Akumu acting as the Kage, until it is time to get back our YukiKage".

"Everyone here now has their orders for now, up until it's time for the us to join the leaf villages poor as shit academy at 8, just in time to graduate with our age group at 12, the three of us well be on a team together, no matter what we have to do to force the old mans hand to make it happen, no matter who else is on the said team or not, doesn't change our plans".

"Then after a few missions in village and approval for a mission outside of the village, during said mission that's when the fun really begins, the three of us go MIA to go get our YukiKage back, before we head towards Yukigakure, you guys wait awhile before going MIA and make sure you do so at different time lengths, and that's all of the plan we can share without the YukiKage's go ahead".

Simply recalling their YukiKage, brings sharp smiles and smirks to the faces of the five adults in the room, who all nod their heads as one, accepting their newly given orders, then soon everyone goes to sleep for the evening, for some much needed rest, their going to need all the rest they can get, if they want to be able to move the gears of the plan into motion.

Thank you very much for reading, and please review :3


	4. Playing Genin

I'm Disabled so there are going to be mistakes.

Naruto-X-multiple-crossover's

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, places, or items within it. The only thing that I own is my own ideas and OC's and nothing else. I also do not own the crossovers in the story as well. All rights go to the original owner.

Remember this is fanfiction the only limit is your ambition.

"Talking"

 **"Kage Talking"**

 _'Thinking or thought's'_

" _Talking on the phone"_

 _Words on paper_

 _Memories or flashback's_

 **Sadistic**

 **place/time and time-skips**

Beta/mentor by lovleydragonfly

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

On with the story!

* * *

 **-Time skip 8 years later-**

 **-Place leaf Village academy time 7:30am-**

 _-No One's pov-_

Iruka calls out the final team, the one he is very much afraid to call out, the same team he waited until everyone else has already left just so he can get this over with, Iruka takes a deep breath before calling out the final team "Team 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Shiranui, Naruto Uzumaki and Shoku Morino, your jounin sensei is Kakashi Hatake" Iruka leaves quickly when the room begins to feel ice cold, all due to the cold aura coming off of Naruto which also puts Ino and Sasuke on edge, while making sakura and Shoku grin sharply at the cool feel of the normally warm room.

Three hours later finds Kakashi opening the door to a snow covered room with three of the five children just fine, only two of them are shaking heavily from the cold, "well my first impression of you, is sorely divided, now meet me on the roof in three minutes" he body flickers to the roof as do Shoku using shadows, Sakura using flames and Naruto using water, leaving Ino and Sasuke to ketchup on foot, nether of them noticing the two small pool's of blood left behind by two of their three teammates.

When the two of them finally arrive at the roof, they see Naruto giving their new sensei a death glare with Shoku and Sakura calmly sitting on each side of him, Sasuke sits beside Sakura and Ino sits beside him much to the young Uchiha's annoyance, and now that all five of them are here, Kakashi starts to look over his new team.

Sasuke has black eyes, black hair that looks like a ducks butt and is wearing the standard Uchiha clothing for someone his age, his hitai-ate covering his forehead, while Ino has blue eyes, long blonde hair in a high ponytail is wearing purple clothing, her hitai-ate around her waist, the two of them seem so innocent, by the look in their eyes, they haven't had their first kill's yet, but that doesn't surprise the former anbu member.

Soon he shifts his eye over to Sakura, who has cat like emerald eyes, back length pink loosely braided hair, two crimson dots on her forehead, crimson markings under-around her eyes, she is wearing white hakama, a backless, sleeveless white shirt, her hitai-ate tied around her neck, thin rings made of bone on both ankles with two different bells.

No shoes on her clawed feet, a silver golden tipped fang earring with a small arctic blue lightning bolt in the middle of the fang hanging from her left ear, and a bone senbon between her lips, bandages wrapped around her right upper shoulder/arm, but it's the look in those cat like eyes tells him Sakura has already had her first kill.

He looks at Naruto, who has glowing blue slited eyes that seem to dull ever few seconds for some reason, his hair is no longer blonde, but instead dark deep gray layers-flacks of black-deep crimson-white though out his hair, which is wild yet short for the most part yet back length in the back, tied in a low ponytail, whisker markings on each cheek with a long scar running though the one on his left cheek, Kakashi wonders where he got the scar from.

Naruto is wearing a all white version of the Anbu uniform, his hitai-ate tied around his neck, a set of three different fangs, the left is a long golden silver tipped fang the middle is a slight smaller fully white fang, the right is a long silver golden tipped fang, all three with small arctic blue lightning bolts in the middle, of the fangs hanging from the chain around his neck.

He also has his arm bandaged in the same place as Sakura, and his eyes have the same look to them, Kakashi can't help but feel a little sad that his sensei's son doesn't look him anymore, even more so that the Hokage would never let him adopt the boy, the older man always sending him on really long missions, away from the village every time he asked, but he push's the feelings of grief away for later.

However when Kakashi looks at the final member of his team, a cold shiver goes done his spine as he looks over Shoku, who has wild loose lower back length white hair, his bangs are slightly wild-messy, a black sash tied around his eyes hiding them from view, a crimson tomoe earring hanging from his right ear and a golden silver tipped fang earring with a small arctic blue lightning bolt in the middle of the fang hanging from his left ear.

He is wearing black Anbu style pants with gray wrappings at the leg bottoms, acting like open toe shoe's on his clawed feet, and a gray Anbu sleeveless shirt, his hitai-ate tied around his neck, however unlike the other two, Shoku has bandages on each cheek, and wrapped around both arms hiding everything inch of skin from view, only showing off the black swirl markings on his hands and the one's on each finger.

The teams new sensei tells them to introduce themselves, give their likes, dislikes, hobbies and dream for the future, Ino asks him to go first to which Kakashi inwardly sighs "my name is Kakashi Hatake, i have some things i like, and some things i don't like, and as for my hobbies and dreams well... those things aren't really anything that children need to know, your up first blondie" only two of them are put off by the fact they only learned his name.

Ino blushes slightly "my name is Ino Yamanaka, i like my family, flowers and Sasuke, i don't like bugs, Sakura or Naruto, and Shoku makes me fear for my life, my hobbies are mostly to do with my family's flower shop, cooking, and my dream... i haven't really thought of one besides making my family proud" Kakashi points at the Uchiha "your up emo duck" Sasuke scowls at being called a emo duck.

"my name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes and dislikes are none of your business, i have no hobbies besides getting stronger and my dream is to one day kill a certain man and afterword's rebuild my clan" Kakashi try's to ignore the nagging voice in the back of his head, yelling at him saying that the kid shouldn't be here, but instead in a mental ward at the hospital, "pinkie your next" Sakura ignores what she was just called in favor of glaring him.

"my name is Sakura Shiranui, i like my Father, Shoku, Kage, Naruto, wolves, cats, fire, snow, healing, curry, fish, and hunting, i don't like the Nara clan, Iwa nin, stupid people who try to kill their family's over a bloodline, my hobby is drinking sake during a full moon, and my dreams is to be the first hunter nin medic for a two man team of hunter nin".

Kakashi wonders why Gemma's adopted daughter wants to be a hunter nin medic of all things, "your up blindfold" if Shoku still had eyes, he would have rolled them at the weak insult, Kage can do much worse then blindfold.

"my name is Shoku Morino, i like Kage, Mother, Mom, Father Ibiki, Mama Anko, Gemma, Sakura, Naruto, shadows, snow, fried-rice, beef jerky, poison sake, i hate the Nara clan, healer's, large bodies of water, idiots who murder a whole kind out of fear, my hobby is none of your business and my dream is to be a hunter nin, and live long enough to cause the death of mine and Kage's enemy".

Kakashi begins to regret taking on a team "your next light show" Naruto's glowing eyes dull farther before he opens his mouth to begin speaking, only to begin coughing blood in his clawed right hand, the twins fangs start to give off a light glow, Kakashi makes a move to body flicker Naruto to the hospital, only to freeze when a black kunai is held against his throat.

" **His name is Naruto Uzu, he likes me, Sakura, Shoku, the terror twins, fox's, snow, dear meat, bird stir-fry, sake, cooking and anbu, he hates Iwa nin, the Nara, ramen, idiots who cant tell the sheath from the sword, and You former anbu Inu, his hobby is cooking and his dream is to be captain of the anbu, now back away slowly least my hand slip".**

Everyone but Sakura is surprised by Shoku's change in voice and behavior, as Kakashi is forced to do as he is told and watches from the sidelines with Ino and Sasuke, as the twin coyote anbu appear in front of the still coughing Naruto, before one starts healing while the other speaks in a raspy yet worried tone "you foolish pup, why didn't you tell us that your 13th birthday head already come to pass, you are of age now, foolish pup did our teachings go in ear and out the other!, your not stupid by any means now give me the reason" Naruto gives him the finger.

Sakura catches the pissed off anbu's wrist in her hand as "Naruto couldn't tell ether of you, if he wanted to, none of us knew when his real birthday was, so we simply picked a day and that was that, knocking him out isn't going to help, so how about you get some answers as to why Bakashi hasn't tried to kill Naruto again" the anbu takes his wrist back, before turning his cold gaze to Kakashi.

Kakashi doesn't even get to say anything before the anbu has his throat in his clawed hand "i've been looking for you for the last 8 years Kakashi, but ever time i think i am going to force answers as to why you would torture a child in the anbu training grounds, then just stop cold turkey after finding me standing behind you, tell me why you hate Naruto" Kakashi's eye widens in pure horror realizing what happened while he was on missions.

"it wasn't me, the Hokage sent me on mission after long mission, every time i asked him if i could adopt Naruto which he denied each time like all the other anbu who asked, but i was the only one who got put on long term missions, i would never try to kill sensei's son, regardless of what he holds back in a prison, the only person i an think of who gains anything from Naruto hating me, is Danzo…." he is cut off when the anbu drops him out of his hold.

Turning to lock eyes with Nico for a few seconds before his little brother nods his head firmly, and Reno body flickers away leaving only scorch marks behind, Sasuke is the one to bring up something important "where did Shoku go" the anbu looks at Sakura who nods her head as she hands the better for now Naruto some water to drink.

"Kage went with my brother... well kind of... he more then likely beat my brother to Danzo, don't worry brother well make sure the crazy little bastards don't kill Danzo before being tortured and properly Interrogated by the three of them" Ino, Sasuke and Kakashi look slightly confused at the three instead of two of them remark, even as Naruto says in hoarse raspy voice.

"that wasn't Shoku, the three of you cant tell by looks because the area around their eyes is completely covered by that sash, no that was Kage who threatened to slit Kakashi's throat open and as well as who just returned" Kage hands a blood covered file over to Naruto who reads though the file uncaring of the blood, "your sash is gone again Kage" Kage simply nods his head in thanks.

As he uses his leaf hitai-ate to cover up his closed eyes as well as the area around, before turning his attention to Kakashi, Ino and Sasuke " **my name is Kage, i have things i like and things i hate, my hobby is torturing idiot people whom harm those i care about, my dream is the same as Shoku's".**

Shadows begin dancing in a dangerous manner around Kage as he says coldly.

 **"now then listen up you fuckers, because between the both of us, i may just care about your lives just enough to keep you alive, while Shoku on the other hand, would leave you three to die without a single tears remorse after walking over your broken bodies, Sasuke actually has more emotions then he does, because Shoku has the emotional range of a tea spoon maybe less".**

 **"i am not a another personality of Shoku or anything of the like, we are not brothers or goddammed twins sharing a single body, we are two very different people sharing this body because of our bloodline, we are partner's, nothing more, nothing less, and we wont hesitate to share this body if you so much as lay a hand on Sakura or harm Naruto, as well as a select few whom we hold dear** ".

Ignoring Kage's very real threat to their new team, Naruto wordlessly hands the file over to the Kakashi who's eye darkens even farther, as he reads through the blood stained file "you were being framed this whole time, and your very lucky to still be breathing, from what i know of Danzo he does not like leaving any loose ends simply wandering around, and in light of the fact you were not my would be killer from eight years back, i shall forgive you only if you tell the twins and i about my parents at a later date" Kakashi firmly nods his head.

* * *

Once the file is destroyed, Naruto turns his still slightly dull eyes towards Kage whom is standing calmly beside him covered head to toe in blood, "was there anything or anyone with Danzo, that may cause issues for us later on, ...well the one's that are still alive" Kage moves his left hand over a nearby shadow, which soon takes his form before handing him a lightly covered bundle, before disappearing in shadowy clouds.

" **their was, ...a complication** " Kage carefully hands the bundle over to Naruto, who is slightly confused at the Eclipse's gentle movements, only for the bundle in his arms to begin moving slightly, with slight whining sounds coming from under the deep blue cloth covering the bundle, however Naruto's eyes widen in shock after the cloth is pulled away revealing, a one year old baby, with dark black hair and eyes shut tightly in a pained manner, wearing a old worn one-z, with whines leaving the baby every few seconds.

Ino has hearts in her eyes at the site of the baby, Sasuke looks slightly confused as to why there is now a baby in his new teammates hold, Kakashi and the anbu twins share worried looks as do Sakura and Kage, mostly due to the strange pain that the baby seems to be in.

Only Naruto does not seem outwardly worried, as he coo's to the baby in his arms gently "shh little one, i well make the pain fade soon enough, now be a good boy and open your mouth" Ino asks the question on Sasuke and Kakashi's minds much to their internal relief.

"boy?, Naruto you haven't even changed them or washed them once, so how do you know the baby is a boy and not a girl?" Naruto silently points to his nose, as his eyes harden at the site of the freshly done seal that controls the ability of speech of the one it is placed upon, clear as day on the baby's tongue.

"hand me, a ink dipped, thin tipped paintbrush now, Danzo has placed a seal for silence on the boy's tongue, although he did it wrong so it is making the little one feel pain, all the time" the twins quickly do as was asked, and everyone watches as Naruto skillfully over powers the seal destroying it with only a few brush movements, the baby's pained whining stops and after a good few seconds he slowly opens his eyes, revealing coal black eyes with glowing blue cat like slits.

And in response to the baby's glowing eyes, Naruto's own blue eyes begin glowing brightly, a proud smile forms on his lips "well, well arent you full of surprises little one?, although i do wonder which of the very few remaining Uzumaki females, Danzo had to kill or even rape to get you, fear not Sai Uzumaki, i share keep you safe and no one is going to take you away from me, My little kit" the newly named Sai yawns widely showing off small baby fangs before going to sleep.

Reno puts a firm hand on his grandson's shoulder while looking though the eyeholes in his mask at the sleeping baby in his arms "are you certain, that this is what you want pup?, you know the branch members like young Sai, wont live as long as the main branch do, even with the large amounts of animal blood running though his veins, unless killed in some way you well out live him, so i shall ask again my child, even with this knowledge are you truly certain you want to raise Sai?" Naruto nods his head sharply.

Their glowing blue eyes meets glowing brightly, none of the three Uzu blinking even once, their eyes firmly locked "i wouldn't have named the kit, had i no intention of raising Sai, he shall be Mine for as long as we both live, even long after one of us has left this world, after all it's always the eyes that tell, that's how our clan works, in the end it's all in the eyes".

Both twins smile fondly behind their masks nodding their heads pleased with their young Uzu's answer, and the fact Naruto is all their teachings yet so much more, soon the twins leave using smoke body flickers this time.

Kage gives Sakura a light kiss before he lets Shoku have control who brings one hand to feel the hitai-ate covering their eyes, he lets the hand fall to his side before Shoku buries his face in Sakura's hair as he says tonelessly "one would think with how hard i work on making those sash's from shadows, that Kage would see fit as to keep them on during battle" Sakura simply rolls her eyes knowing Shoku is only complaining, because Kage isn't letting his partner borrow his emotions.

"stop whining about being cut off, you emotionless hunter nin" all eyes turn to Naruto who is gently rocking the sleeping Sai in his arms, Ino is about to ask how he seems to have so much skill with baby's when Shoku speaks harshly "damm anbu, shouldn't you be protecting the Hokage right now, instead of interacting with childr..." Sakura hits Shoku over the head with a long bone, and while he is on kneeled down holding his bleeding head Sakura slowly dangerously turns to Naruto who doesn't end up much better off health wise then Shoku.

Ino cant help but flinch at the site of Sakura with a bloody bone in clawed hand resting on her right shoulder in the same manner as a baseball bat, her free clawed hand holding Sai close to her body in a gentle manner, lips pulled in a snarl showing off dangerous fangs with her cat like eyes holding nothing but ice in them, as she stands between Naruto and Shoku both holding their bleeding heavily heads.

While Sakura says in a harsh cat like hiss "you both have so easily forgotten one of my few rules, No Fighting among our selves in front of or nearby the children Ever, now do i need to force Kage to take control away from Shoku, thus separating you two from one another, or are you two going to act like responsible shinobi" nether of them answer her.

Then after five continued minutes of silence, Sakura hands Sai to Kakashi showing the older man, how to properly hold a sleeping baby, before turning all her attention onto Shoku and Naruto, both of whom are basically powerless to stop the angery bone wielding woman, from beating the ever loving shit out of them both, then very much to the rest of team 7's shock and horror Sakura heals them.

Before she begins using lots and lots of bone senbon on them, after words Sakura looks down at the Shoku and Naruto laying in pools of their own blood "see where fighting one another gets you?, now then i don't give a shit where you sleep Naruto, go sleep at your own house for once, but Shoku, you however are going to be sleeping on the roof, or not any where near me for the next week, have fun explaining your new sleeping place to Kage, whom has to pay the price for your foolishness, don't be surprised if you wake up somewhere you really don't want to be as a result".

Sakura leaves after Kakashi informs team 7 that they well be having a test tomorrow at dawn, Naruto waits a few minutes after Sakura leaves to get back onto his feet and out of his pool of blood then he stands beside the still downed Shoku and kicks him in the left rib cage "ether get up, leave, or better yet let Kage take over, ether way your not staying on the academy roof, but man, we really pissed the woman off this time".

Shoku says nothing he doesn't even stand up, he just lets the shadows take him where they wish too and he vanishes from the rooftop, leaving only a rather large pool of black blood behind.

Naruto shakes his head in mock anger, then he gently takes his new son from Kakashi, who voices Sasuke and Ino's question before they do "i am almost afraid to ask but... what just happened between the three of you?" the Kyuubi jinchuuriki does not look at team 7's sensei, but instead keeps his eyes locked on the still sleeping Sai, even while he speaks in a slightly tired tone of voice.

"what happened just now, was our own faults, both mine and Shoku's, us fighting one another is a common thing, always has been, we fight due to the fact Shoku being completely emotionless annoys me to no end, and he fights me for his own reasons, Sakura made it very clear a long time ago, that we can fight till we end up in a hospital, but we are not to fight in front of children".

"Sakura, she... tends to enforce all of her rules, with a beating by bones, we could fight against Sakura but... we both happen to like living to much, to be **that** reckless with our lives, i shall see you three tomorrow i need to get Sai home, Do Not tell the Hokage about Sai, Kage or what happened here today" Naruto leaves using a water body flicker.

* * *

Kakashi sends Ino and Sasuke home telling them not to eat breakfast and to tell no one about what happened with their other team-mates, he waits until they leave before heading to the memorial stone.

Swiftly finding the names of his team Kakashi sighs in a almost defeated manner as he says softly barely above a whisper "Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei I... it seems that i have failed you in many unfixable ways".

"Iruka always called them the demon Trio i never knew why, i still don't... but seeing the three of them on my team how they react around one another, i know that there is nothing that i say to the three of them that shall make up for my past of in-action in Naruto's life, and now because of my actions Naruto and his partner's Shoku and Sakura they well never trust me enough to truly have their backs in battle".

"I fear such actions shall lead to their names joining your's on this stone..." the copy-cat-nin trails off as a tear trails down his cheek.

A small trick of the light allows the three ghost like figure of Kakashi's team to appear behind the man, Rin and Obito each have a hand placed on his slightly shaking shoulders, while Minato runs ghostly fingers though spiky silver hair in a pained fatherly manner, the ghosts worry for their broken team-mate.

But Kakashi knows not the ghosts behind him, all he knows is what he plans to do next, so he takes a shaky breath before saying softly "...But i don't care if they trust me, i am going to protect my team, even from the Hokage himself, i cant fix the damage that's already been done, all i can do is try to prevent any farther harm, this... is going to be the last time we see each other for awhile, my team needs me to be a better man then i am and i can't fail them, that's means that i need to try".

A fond yet sad smile works it's way across Kakashi's mask "so see you later?" clouds fill the sky as rain begins to fall taking the light as well as the ghostly figures of team seven with it, everything giving sway to the rain.

As the now determined man stands on his own two feet, and walks away from the memorial stone, with not single backwords glance towards beloved names carved into the stone.

Kakashi has no want to look back not anymore, so he simply keeps putting one foot in front of the other, walking towards the future instead of running towards the past.

* * *

 _The hot sands under paw, cool yet warn wind playfully caressing fur, the ever flickering embers of flames, a sea of endless stars dancing evermore with the moon, a great warrior frozen in stone yet seemingly still protecting his home, she sits beside the unyielding guardian of cosmo canyon._

 _A chuckle of fondness sounds from behind her, but she keeps emerald eyes locked on the sky even when he sits beside her the fur of their hips touching, tails intertwined red and emerald flames mixing becoming yellow, for awhile nether of them say anything they just sit side by side gazing at the sky._

 _Soon the silence is broken as he says calmly in a silkily yet rough tone "it's almost funny to me now after so many years have past after the fact, once upon a time when i was merely a cub so young and naïve i was, i had thought my father nothing but a fleeing coward and i have never been happier to have been proven so mistaken, he was brave a true warrior of our canyon didn't flee from battle like i had thought he kept fighting till those poison turned him to stone right here, learning the truth of what happened hurt far more then i had ever thought it would but..."._

 _He nuzzles her withers as he says fondly "I am more then proud to be Nanaki son of Seto i am proud to have had such a wonderful pack in the group i was able to call friends, tell me my little cub where does your pride lay? what makes your embers turn to blazing fire?" her emerald flames grow hotter as a single word cross's her mind "pack. i am proud of my pack of those that call my village home, i am Sakura granddaughter of Nanaki of Seto and i am going to protect my pack this time no matter what happens to me as a result"._

 _Nanaki uses his forepaw to push a small scroll over towards Sakura, the scroll is sand colored with a roman numeral 13 XIII like the one on Nanaki's shoulder, who is smirking knowingly his amber eye locked the stars once again "take it with you, after all it's time for you to wake up Sakura" he places a wolfish kiss on her forehead "so wake up cub" the cosmo canyon, the stars, Seto and Nanaki all fade away as Sakura wakes up._

* * *

Slowly emerald eyes open as Sakura wakes up, she doesn't make any moves to leave the tree branch she is resting on, Naruto is resting against the base of the tree a sleeping Sai in his arms, Kage is in the shadows of the tree unseen by Ino or Sasuke, whom are nearby the tree yet not next to it.

And this is the site Kakashi arrives to find four out of his five genin nearby or resting against a tall oak tree "where's Shoku?" Kage leaves the shadows leaning lazily against the tree **"sleeping"** that's the only answer Kakashi receives, soon the sound of bells rings out in the training ground "there are two bells and five of you, the person to get the bells from me well decide who stays or who returns to the academy, you have one hour so come at me with the intent to kill...Test Starts Now!".

Sasuke and Ino go in opposite directions while Kage and Sakura wait on Naruto as he gently pass's off Sai to a shadow clone, before the three of them disappear using Kage's shadow's, a six year old child walks into the training ground crying eyes closed, silver spiky hair wearing gray shorts and a blue shirt.

The child walks up to Kakashi who doesn't really know what to do, but he goes down to one knee yet still ready to spring away as the copy cat nin gently pets the child's hair "what's wrong little one?" crying more the child grabs onto Kakashi's left wrist, slowly the child opens their eyes, revealing much to Kakashi's horror only a endless black void where there were once eyes, but it's what the child says next that makes the war hardened shinobi freeze "Daddy? is that you?".

The hold on his wrist becomes painful as the child says betrayed brokenly "why Daddy? why did you take my eyes away? why?" soon the child walks away and Kakashi only returns to reality when a black kunai is held against his throat drawing blood **"Not the best time to be day dreaming Kakashi"** Kage backs away from the slightly shaking Kakashi, who slowly stands up turning to glare at the five genin "you fail" Sasuke and Ino look disappointed.

However Kage smirks dangerously **"Sakura, Naruto"** the bells in Kakashi's hand disappear in a cloud of smoke reappearing as a smirking Sakura while her clone disappears, along with Naruto's second clone revealing the child that was standing behind the clone, the child pulls out the bells before turning into a grinning Naruto.

Naruto throws Kage and Sakura each a bell who in turn throws them to Ino and Sasuke "we didn't fail we worked together to get the bells away from you, and the only reason we gave the bells to those two is because if they are on our team, then they might live though their first mission outside the village, who knows maybe they might even get their first kills too, see you later Kakashi we need to go to T&I".

Kakashi is left standing in the training grounds with his other two genin, as he try's figure out how the demon Trio out smarted him with a few clones and two henge, but in the end he shakes his head while Kakashi leaves for Hokage Tower to inform the Hokage that his team past.

* * *

Sasuke having decided that the demon Trio may just be the death of them all decides to walk Ino home, the young Uchiha bows respectfully towards the head of the Yamanaka clan and before he can return to a empty house, Inoichi requests that he stay for dinner so that they may talk about his and Ino's new team.

Ino sits beside Sasuke looking nervously at her father as takes a breath before saying "Sasuke and i are on team 7, our jounin sensei is Kakashi Hatake, our team-mate's are Shoku Morino, Sakura Shiranui and Naruto Uzu, we only pasted the bell test because of their team work, they gave us the bells saying we might live though as well as kill on our first mission outside the village".

Both genin flinch at the look in Inoichi's eyes "your on a team with the demon trio..." both of them nod their head grimly waiting for the head of the Yamanaka clan to continue "i am not surprised in the least that they refused to work with you two, Shoku is the son of Anko and Ibiki, Sakura was adopted by Genma after her parents killed each other in front of her, and Naruto was basically raised by the ANBU".

"They grew up together and grew up fast in the halls of the T&I building, i've seen them grew up though out these past eight years when i see them at T&I, and the demon trio aren't genin like you two are... no their more like shinobi war veteran's simply acting out the part of harmless genin, i doubt even the Hokage knows how far the three of them are welling to go, just to get what they want".

Inoichi gains an odd look in his eyes as he looks at his daughter and her team-mate "sometimes i wonder if they even know what they want" Ino and Sasuke share worried looks.

Both of them wondering what the hell kind of team they've been placed on, and start hoping that they live long enough to see their next birthday's, let alone live to reach chunin.

Thank you very much for reading, and please review. :3


	5. Loyalty

I'm Disabled so there are going to be mistakes.

Naruto-X-multiple-crossover's

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, places, or items within it. The only thing that I own is my own ideas and OC's and nothing else. I also do not own the crossovers in the story as well. All rights go to the original owner.

Remember this is fanfiction the only limit is your ambition.

"Talking"

 **"Kage Talking"**

 _'Thinking or thought's'_

" _Talking on the phone"_

 _Words on paper_

 _Memories or flashback's_

 **Sadistic**

 **place/time and time-skips**

Beta/mentor by lovleydragonfly

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

On with the story!

 **-Place leaf Village time 7:30am-**

 _-No One's pov-_

Half the members of team 7 give death glarea to the monster in Sakura's arms, the feline simply yawns while ignoreing them in fevor of nuzzling his partnar's throat.

The Hokage, Iruka and the Fire Lord's wife looks at the site in awe as she says knowingly "Tora... you want to fight along side the guardian of cosmo canyon?" the nin cat nods his head calmly.

Yet the nin cat nuzzles Sakura one final time before returning to his ward whom looks shockes that he would pass up the chance, Sakura smiles keeping her tone gentle "a warrior Tora may be, but he refused to leave you defenseless, said you humans are far too troublesome to leave on your on, my parting advice to you my Lady is take pride in the nin cat who has choosen give up his life to protect you".

The Fire Lords wife does something that shocks everyone but Sakura, the older woman bows deeply in respect towards the guardian before leaving with Tora.

Iruka lists off a few D-rank missions but Ino decides to blow up yelling about wanting a mission other then babysitting, roof repair and daily chores, Sasuke nods his head silently while Kakashi and the demon trio simply shake their heads at the happenings around them.

Soon enough Tazuna is standing in the Hokage's office sake bottle in hand smelling so heavily of sake that it is the only scent the trio can get from the old man their meant to protect, the fist words out of the old man's mouth are "two children, one and a half blind men, two animals, this the team my money is going too?" Sakura steps foreword before Ino can open her fucking mouth and ruin everything by get their team banned from the wave mission.

A charming smile appears on her lips as she purrs "are you truly Tazuna The bridge builder?, your work is very reliable and well known even here in Konoha, forgive us for the two children on our team but i am afraid they need to learn somewhere would you alright teaching them some things about the real world?" Tazuna blushes at the praise for his work and he nods his head silently unable to find the right words for the young woman's request.

The Hokage and Iruka are left standing-sitting in the office their mouths hanging open in shock both men knowing that most genin would have let their sensei handle the client whom their meant to protect yet Kakashi just let Sakura handle everything including calming the drunk man's worry's.

* * *

It hasn't rained for days and yet their is a small pool of water in the road, Ino and Sasuke ignore the water enterally but Kakashi's eye takes on a sharper look, while the trio decide to take matter into their own hands, emerald flames enclose the pool really turning up the heat on the two idiots hiding in water, soon enough two fully grown men's boiled corpses appear in a puff of smoke.

Kage gleefully place their newly severed heads into a sealing scroll for safe keeping while Naruto kindly rocks Sai as he explains why his siblings are putting heads into a scroll he made "their hunter nin's it's in their nature to always be on the job, those corpses were the demon brothers Gozu and Meizu who were two chunin from Kirigakure, but if their here then...….." Naruto trails off sharing looks with his siblings who nods briefly confirming his thoughts, soon enough the group moves on towards wave country.

As Kakashi and Zabuza battle against one another, the team leader can understand Ino, Sasuke and their client's reaction's to the silent mist killer the three of them are afraid very much so, but no matter how much he try's he isn't able to understand the trio's reactions to the missing-nin, Shoku has an iron tight hold on Naruto and Sakura while they both hold tightly onto him as well their all shaking heavily, and Kakashi isn't able to see their eyes from under the shadows covering most of their faces from view.

A masked hunter-nin lands the killing blow on Zabuza before the man is able to finish off Kakashi, who believe it odd that they don't burn the body on site instead taking it with they disappearing in a puff of smoke, standing on shaky legs Kakashi heads back to his team looking them before standing in front of the trio his tone tired but worried "are you alright?" but when he reaches out his hand to pet Naruto's hair, Shoku steps away pulling Naruto and Sakura away with him, Sakura's tone is cold "don't touch us" then as if to prove a point Naruto flares the Kyuubi's chakra.

And before he is able to ask why not or even how Naruto can use that chakra, Kakashi pass's out from blood loss and chakra exhaustion, leaving his team to carry their injured Sensei to Tazuna's house with the help of two long bones from Sakura's bloodline and the pelt of a newly killed bear thus forming a homemade medical stretcher.

* * *

A few days later finds Naruto with Sai in field away from their client's house the fox having had enough bullshit from a brat of a child about the fact he shouldn't be a parent due to being only 13, Kage looked ready to kill the boy and Sakura well... she is as terrifying as always at least this time nether he or Shoku were in trouble gain her anger no this time Inari the bastard of a grandson to their client is on the receiving end of his sister's wraith.

Gently rocking a upset Sai he keeps his tone soft "shh i know little one i know it hurts, but sadly fangs are a fact of life for us" his son looks at him in funny manner making both him and Kurama chuckle fondly, he doesn't show it outwardly but Naruto can scent her heading towards his field, so he places the clear marble in his mouth and waits until she is within his reach.

Haku doesn't know what to think about the fox like young man in front of her she notices that he is holding a feline like infant in his arms, curiosity getting the better of herself again the ice maiden carefully makes her way towards the odd pair, her tone gentle "how old is your sibling?" to her surprise he allows her to the baby who turns out to be a boy, however what she didn't expect was for the man to kiss her while forcing something small and marble like down her throat, she pass's out quickly before she can ask what he gave her.

Naruto easily catches Haku and his son in his arms, sighing tiredly while looking at his kit "your mother is going to kill me when she wakes Sai" to his horror Sai giggles at his father's misfortune along with Kurama joining in, soon after word at the mental image that the scene paints.

after ten or so minutes have past ice begins to form thus freezing Naruto's feet to the ground but he doesn't bother melting it instead looking into the furious eyes of his wife as she says colder then her bloodline "who is the mother, gave me a name" smirking fondly at the woman in his arms "Haku you are Sai's mother" her rage disappears replaced by confusion chuckling the fox keeps his tone calm "did you honestly think i'd another to be bonded too other then you?" his snow blushes heavily in embarrassment at having jumped to the wrong idea.

Letting Haku stand Naruto then returns Sai to her arms, while he finally melts the ice holding his feet to the ground, reaching into his sealing scrolls he pulls out a gray marble the very last memory marble handing it to Haku while he says dead seriously "tonight please give it him under the illusion of medicine you made" safely hiding the marble away then kissing her husband goodbye returning their son to him before vanishing in a burst of snow, Naruto sighs tiredly heading back to the others while trying to ignore the pain his bloodline is causing him due to being un-bonded.

Upon his return he finds Inari waiting for him looking to have been cut down a few times in pride most likely due to the demonic looking Sakura standing behind the boy, he can feel Shoku in the shadows nearby and Naruto cant help but to think that is a smart move on his brother part to have played due to the current state of his own wife.

Inari takes a step forward as he says weakly but softly "I-I'm sorry for what i said earlier, i didn't know" looking at the boy sternly his tone flat "no you didn't know, maybe this event well teach you to think of other's and their lives before opening that shit-hole you call a mouth, now go see if your mother needs any help" the boy nods his head looking relieved at Naruto's lack of anger at his mistake before running off to do as he was told.

Kakashi and Tazuna look at the fox impressed as the older man pours some sake into five cups before giving one cup to Shoku, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi while keeping the final cup for himself, and it's only they down their drinks in one go that the older man speaks "to family, and the ninja who didn't kill me for lying to them" Ino and Sasuke aren't happy to have not been included in the other's little party.

Noting that her team-mate is pouring another round of sake for the everyone, yet instead of drinking his own he dips a finger into the alcoholic liquid before rubbing it on Sai's gums while cooing to the baby softly "Naruto what are you doing?" rapidly flashing blue eyes lock on Ino as he growls out annoyed "his fangs are close to coming in, so Sai's gums are in-flamed and swollen this well help ease the pain for a short while" blinking in confusion everyone but the trio looks questionably at Naruto.

Who rolls his still flashing eyes, before baring his own fangs in a irritated sneer "does that answer your not so silent fucking question, honestly it's worse then our first two weeks at T&I only due to the fact we aren't allowed to scar little clan children for life by playing unrestrained" both clan children bristle heavily at the fox's words, while Sakura taking pity on her boys pets them on their heads in soothing manner knowing all three of them are bored out of their insanity.

* * *

Sasuke, Ino guard the client as well as a once again heavily injured Kakashi, while watching in horror at the site of a good thousand maybe more thugs with a evilly smiling Gato standing among them "once we kill you Zabuza you wont have to worry about the money i owe you, i'd be more worried about that pretty daughter of your's instead".

The silent killer says nothing to the threat, he simply spins around in his hand before stabbing the blade into the bridge then sitting down and leaning heavily against his beloved weapon, looking towards the infant in the arms of his daughter he holds out a hand, knowing full well she cant fight and protect the baby at the same time smiling softly Haku hands her adopted son over to her adopted father.

Who flares his chakra in a pattern of four short pulses, grinning with bloodlust when the reaction is instant, Kakashi's eye widen in shock when Shoku, Naruto and sakura rip though the bandages on their upper arms revealing Anbu marks unsealing a mask each,

Naruto's mask is fully black in color with red flames, Sakura's is also black but with white bones, Shoku's is the most strange out of the three, fully black with no eye holes, he notices that the girl Haku has replaced her mask with a black version with the same designs as the last one, all four masked nin are now standing behind Zabuza like...

Kakashi feels sick upon realizing that the trio are acting like all Anbu members do with their Kage regardless of village, that their waiting for the kill order which the man before him gives in a pattern of two short one pulse chakra pulses, and Kakashi wants so badly to covers Sasuke and Ino's eyes from the blood bath happening in front of them.

To spare the only two children on his team from seeing what a kill squad can do, but he can't Kakashi isn't able to do that he knows they well need to learn at some point how to kill another without throwing up due to what they have done on a mission, that is the job of a ninja to kill, to protect, to be loyal to their village.

But watching the trio work in sync with a former enemy like they've done so thousands of times before now add in the fact their taking orders from a dangerous missing nin, and Kakashi can not say for certain that the trio's loyalty lays with Konoha and that more then anything about this whole mess worry's him the most.

Thank you for reading, and please review. :3


	6. Trust

I'm Disabled so there are going to be mistakes.

Naruto-X-multiple-crossover's

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, places, or items within it. The only thing that I own is my own ideas and OC's and nothing else. I also do not own the crossovers in the story as well. All rights go to the original owner.

Remember this is fanfiction the only limit is your ambition.

"Talking"

 **"Kage Talking"**

 _'Thinking or thought's'_

" _Talking on the phone"_

 _Words on paper_

 _Memories or flashback's_

 **Sadistic**

 **place/time and time-skips**

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

On with the story!

 ** _Warning My pc is not working, so i have to write on my phone, so spelling is going to off due to my phone being unable to spell-check._**

 **-Place Wave time Unknown-**

 _-No One's pov-_

Zabuza glares at the little demon he is still holding the little demon who is giggling at his glare as well as the fact that the baby feline has his baby fangs buried in the killer's now bleeding finger and he has no issues besides yelling in pain "Haku your demon bastard is using his tiny fangs to bite me!" not only does Haku laugh at him but Naruto laughs as well.

"Sai is hungry, but he has to wait for... one more minute" and with those words Naruto works faster noting that his siblings and his wife follow his rapid kill speed and they finish off the thugs in record time.

Haku takes Sai back from the annoyed male she calls father while Naruto unseals a premade bottle of milk heating it up with his flames before handing said bottle to his wife and then going to stand between his siblings in front of the only person any of them would willingly die for besides each other.

Kakashi watches along side his team as Zabuza stands up looking only at Shoku and he does this untill Kage growls annoyed as he hiss's out " **fine god dammit, just stop staring at us"** removing his hitai-ate and for the first time Kakaahi and his team see their team-mate open his always closed eyes, only to team 7's horror they find two endless black holes instead of eyes.

Inhalling sharply when Zabuza drop kicks them to the ground they dont bother fighting back when the man holds their throat tightly as he growls out enraged "who! give me a fucking name!" scoffing at the older nin Shoku and Kage share control of their body again "Shikamaru **Kaguya** " Zabuza lets their throat go in pure shock and he shakes his head annoyed "i cant kill a man who is already dead" they laugh at the meaning of his words and if they still had eyes they would look sad but only Shoku wouldnt regret what happened to them, only Kage would regret cause he didnt have a choice just like he didnt, the last time they lost their eyes.

" **At least** it wasnt as bad as the **first time around,** you **still** recall right **?"** nodding his head the grimly faceda killer traces where he knows the swirls on their right cheek are hidden "ya i remember, are you two feeling better?" they flinch slightly at his worrying over their health but they can not lie not to him about this not again, not like last time.

"W-we are showing signs of **becoming ill again, p-please** dont do **it"** the sad smile the killer gives them is almost blinding and his tone is warm "i wont not again, thank you both for not hidding it this time around" they almost wish they could see in color but their colorless world is still bright when they see the man they both vowed to protect walk away towards their brother and their wife.

Shoku and Kage always work as one, him, i, me, he, mine becomes they, we their, our when ever it comes to Zabuza.

Zabuza glares at Sakura and Naruto both of whom grin before transforming into their animal forms, Sakura has grown into a deadly adult lioness-wolf of her kind, while Naruto has grown to the be a cunning adult fox with his hair coloring and slightly smaller the his grandfather and his grand-uncle's coyate forms.

He gives them a bloodlust filled grin "begin" the two animal siblings begin to spar against each other, soon it is a fight of fangs, claws and flying fur.

Sai giggles cutely when he sees his father get pinned by Sakura who has her jaws around Naruto's throat ready to snap his neck "enough" releaseing her brother Sakura backs off and after Naruto gets up they join Kage-Shoku who are standing beside Zabuza and Haku.

Haku smirks at her husband amused "lost again, maybe next time well change that score but then again maybe not" the fox rolls his glowing blue eyes at the womans words, knowing full well she is teasing him due to the fact nether he, Kage or Shoku has ever won against Sakura in a mock fight.

Due to the simple fact that if the men ever did win then she would only beat them ten times harder then she already does, they happen to enjoy living far to much to bother with winning a mock fight.

When in a real life or death battle the trio and Haku are even in power level and help protect the others as a four man Anbu team they are almost unbeatable but sadly they are not all powerful and their Yukikage knows this fact and each of their weakness far to well.

For Naruto it is his bloodline curse if his bonded dies before he does then he well be nothing but dying animal who doesnt remember who he is or who he is meant to protect.

The twins still had each other after the death of their first bonded so they stayed mostly sane and Naruto died before Haku did the first go around, saving his siblings son.

For Sakura she has a weakness for saving and taking in stray children, one of those children killed Sakura in her own bed, so now Shoku refuses to allow her anymore stray children but Kage let's her look after the stray's in viliage yet still refuses to let her keep them.

The killer really needs to make that a law this time to stop the woman from dying in such a shitty manner again, but... knowing his lead medic she would just break that law within about half a day or less, so he decides against the law, hoping Sakura doesnt make the same mistake twice.

For Haku it would sadly be the Yukikage himself, his child died protecting him taking the final attack from the rather insane third Hokage in her father's place much to Zabuza's heartbreak.

For Shoku and Kage it would not only be their deadly illness but their weakness is also each other due to what they are, he doesnt recall how they died mostly due to the man alreadly being dead by that point.

But as Zabuza looks at the best damm Anbu-hunter nin team he has ever had, he likes to call them the demon slayers, he doesnt want the past to repeat itself and he vows to protect their home as their leader again only better this time around.

As if senseing the change in their Yukikage, the trio in the demon slayers team, much to the horror of Kakaski remove their leaf hitai-ate letting them fall to the ground a action followed closely by Haku and Zabuza none of the Yuki-nin having any use for a hitai-ate that isnt from their beloved home.

Noting how pained his Anbu captain is but is also trying stupidly to hide from well... everyone, Zabuza stares at his daughter knowingly as he states calmly "hand over your demonic brat, and go do the thing with your idiot before Naru kill's over" only after he has said something about the fact Naruto looks like death warmed over do Haku's eyes widen in horror at having forgot to re-bond with her husband, and the snow woman gives her father a grateful look while handing him his grandson and grabbing Naruto tightly before disappearing in a burst of snow.

Sakura, Shoku-Kage and Zabuza all shake their heads in disbelief as Kage states irritated " **that badass was putting it off again this time around** " nodding his head grimly the killer agrees "no doubt about the fact he was waiting to ask me for her life and not her hand saying as their already married, that idiot should know better does he want to die one of his clans most painful slow deaths just for the sake of honor?".

deciding that enough is far too long over due Kakashi speaks for the first time since the demon slayers finished their kill order "what did you do to my genin Zabuza!" something about his words must seem funny because the killer begins laughing full body shaking laughing like he just heard the best joke of his life, still laughing while he looking Sakura ns Kage in disbelief "genin? you actually followed that order and became little genin brats!...…!" Zabuza is forced to dodge the bone staff Sakura damm near broke his jaw with and the man has to keep dodging to keep the pissed off woman from breaking his bones with her deadly one's.

Sakura's tone is kind far to kind in fact to the point everyone can see an evil aura around her rapid moving form "Kage" the endless eclipse doesn't need anything other then his name he falls into the shadows and reappears behind Zabuza grabbing the fleeing killer in a iron tight hold " **take your medicine like a man"** and with those words Kage allows Shoku to take over knowing his emotionless wont let their YukiKage get away without their beating the ever loving shit out of the man first.

If Shoku could feel anything he believes that he would be amused at the moment due to Zabuza screaming like a girl while a real female beats and breaks his bones because of his own fuck up, this is what Naruto and Haku return to and a shadow clone of Sakura hands Sai over to Haku before disappearing, the snow woman looks very amused as does Naruto.

"What did he fuck up this time?" Shoku retells the latest fuck up and Naruto bares his fangs enraged "you mean to fucking tell me that we did not have stay in that fucking hellhole!" his siblings nod their heads silently both enjoying the pained filled screams of their leader, the fox is beyond pissed and his eyes take on a earie glow as he stares into Zabuza's pained filled black one's "did you forget that the four of us plus Haku all know where you really live?, and not in that fancy lookin place that everyone else thinks you live in, we know where you sleep and yet you had the balls to falsely order us to become fucking leaf genin!, you must really want your second in command to be the next leader of our beloved home".

Zabuza pales at the thought of Orochimaru dancing on his grave wearing his Kage hat "just cause your called the demon slayers doesn't you can slay me god dammit! i'm getting to old for this bullshit and i am going home ahead of you crazy fuckers" with that the killer disappears in a wave of water, Haku hands a blood covered Sakura a scroll before disappearing with Sai in a burst of snow.

Her boys read over her shoulders as Sakura reads the scroll and then re-reads it just to check everything is in order "shit damm him to hell" her boys growl dangerously when they finish reading " **is he trying to kill us or get us captured?'** Naruto flares Kurama's chakra as the fox growls deep within his mind mattering about idiot Kage's, the Kyuubi's partner can not help but to agree whole heartedly as his eyes stop flashing instead just staying on a even more earie glow then before.

"why did we even want him back again?, he sends us on the worst of missions, i really really do not want to do this, do we have to Sakura do we really have to take this fucking mission" Sakura sighs so tiredly "yes Naruto we really do, we're the only one's who wont die" Shoku takes back control and both her boys look so ready to cry and give up on living "can we at least get black out drunk in Suna first?" perking up at the mention of the lovely desert village the woman purrs, her hand on the scroll her grandfather gave her not to long ago, heart set the boys watch as their female nods her head in a curt manner.

Kakash knows he has to stop them from leaving, but the heart of the matter is weather he can or can not stop them without being killed by Shoku, but the look Sakura gives him stops the copy cat nin in his tracks. "Kakashi i trust that you and your team shall tell the Hokage and our family's what happrned here today?, cause we have better things to do rather then be play things for TI" Shoku grabs their wife and their brother by the shoulder before falling into shadows.

And team 7 hears Sakura's vioce ring out before it too disappears "dont tell us but instead ask yourself does not the Hokage yet rather does Hiruzen Sarutobi truly deserve... no has that old man done anything truly anything since you entered into his command to keep your loyalty, do you know your answer Kakashi...well we do, remember to look underneath the underneath Kakashi there you may find your answer...".

Kakashi couldnt stop them and now he has even more questions rather then any answers, turning to look at Sasuke and Ino the leader of team 7 sighs heavily "come on lets head back to Konoha we need to inform the Hokage about what happened" the two still very confused genin follow after their sensei wondering what the hell just happened.

line break

Hiruzen Sarutobi almost breaks his smoking pipe due to grniding his teeth in rage, as he stares down the remaining members of team 7 his tone is colder then winter "what did you just say Kakashi, because i must be hard of hearing due to being to old for this shit".

"Cause i thought you just said that three of your genin have become missing nin after they followed the orders of a missing nin, an enemy none the less, tell me i heard wrong Kakashi that you didnt allow our three most dangerous genin to leave".

The copy cat nin thinks on the words Sakura said to him as he takes a breath and states "they left and i wasnt able to stop them" the Hokage glare takes a darker turn "wasnt able too or simply didnt try" he bites back a growl "wasnt able too Sir, can my team and i go they need to get checked out at the hospital" the Hokage looks at the two genin with sharp eyes.

The old man actually looks surprised when Ino faints not long after words leaving Sasuke to catch his only remaining team-mate, sighing heavily the Hokage lets team 7 leave his office, after they leave Sarutobi tells the hiden Anbu to leave as well.

Turning in his nice chair he stares out the window out at the busy streets at the people walking them and at the evening sky taking a hit from his pipe he matters to himself "how could Kakashi have let the demon trio leave?, does he know what i have planned for them?, ...hmmm maybe it is time for him join his beloved team in the afterlife, he knows too much...".

He trails off thinking on how to go about killing the former leader of Anbu, knowing he may have to send yet another team 7 to their deaths on purpose just like he did twice to Minato's team 7 all those years ago.

Clan heirs mean very little to him, Danzo was always the one with hard on for Clans and other tiresome matters, but Sarutobi on the other hand cares about the well of fire, his plans that he something to gain from, like the one for the now demon trio turned missing nin.

Taking another hit from his pipe he begins writing done the bingo book info pages for the next copy of the bingo to be sent to the publishers.

 _Demon Trio-_

 _Wanted Returned To Konohagakure Alive, Reward $500, 000._

 _Village Konohagakure, Rank Anbu, Skills Torture, Interrogation, Assassination, Other Skill Sets Unknown._

 _Known info ?._

 _Naruto Uzumaki--_

 _Wanted Returned To Konohagakure Alive, Reward $50, 000._

 _Village Konohagakure, Rank Genin, Skills flames, clones, Other Skill Sets Unknown._

 _Known Info blues eyes, whisker markings, one of the Demon Trio._

 _Sakura Shiranui--_

 _Wanted Returned To Konohagakure Alive, Reward $50, 000._

 _Village Konohagakure, Rank Genin, Skills healing, strangth, Other Skill Sets Unknown._

 _Known Info green eyes, pink hair, one of the Demon Trio._

 _Shoku Morino--_

 _Wanted Returned To Konohagakure Alive, Reward $50, 000._

 _Village Konohagakure, Rank Genin, Skills stealth, speed, Other Skill Sets Unknown._

 _Known Info eye color?, silver-white hair, one of the Demon Trio._

Summoning a bird the Hokage sends off the info pages, starts wondering how long it well take hunter nin or even bounty hunters to bring the run away demons back into his reach, so he can continue with his plans.

Across the village team 7 gets the feeling of danger as Ino stops faking her faint, and Sasuke remembers how to allow air into his lungs taking a few breaths before both genin turn to their team leader, who has a truly cold look in his normally calm eye as he. Kakashi looks at the sky.

"Sasuke like me you live alone, so we dont have to worry about anyone asking where we going or why, but Ino still lives with her parents so we are going pay them a visit and tell them that we as a team are going on a training trip for two years and as far as your parents know we have the Hokage's permission for this trip, both of you have untill midnight to be packed with only things you can not leave behind".

When Kakashi stops mid speach he looks at his team and the young nin are almost blown away by the look in his eye "because we wont be coming back" it is like a punch to the gut for Sasuke and Ino.

Kakashi looks at Ino as he states seriously. "not well you, but rather can you leave behind your parents? your family? your clan? knowing you wont be the same person they knew if you ever met again?, can you leave them Ino?"

She doesnt answer right away instead thinking on the older nin's words before taking a deep breath her tone mostly level "the clan elders try'd to get me married off to Shikamaru Nara before he was kidnapped when we were children never even got to met him once, my father did nothing to stop the plan of our elders, i would have left home at some point this just speeds the plan up a bit, besides i know you two wont try to force me into a marriage that i dont want".

But after Ino says these words the look their sensei no their soon to be only family gives them, tells the two of them that the man standing before them can be trusted with more then just their lives

Nodding his head firmly Kakashi leads his team to gather the things they well need for the trip.

line break

Nanaki appears in a burst of fire after Sakura uses the scroll which to more on point is his summoning scroll, the look of shock on his young Red Xiii cub's face is priceless, the elder of the Red Xiii race-clan takes the cub's shock as time to tackle Sakura to the sand rolling her untill he has her firmly pinned under his claws tail lashing back and forth slightly in amusement.

A wolfish smirk appears on his face-muzzle as he chuckles fondly at the annoyed look that enters her green eyes "i've missed this far to much, being alive ya know?, so little cub of mine ehich one of these males is your mate?, i need to judge him to see if he is honestly worth your time".

Naruto pales slightly at the thought of being mates with his pack sister and he vioces this plainly "Sir Sakura is my sister so... ya i'm not her mate, i already got a lovely mate of me own back at the village looking after our kitten and keeping our leader alive, Sakura's mate is really mate's due to those two beside me so judge them as ya see fit too".

Tilting his head to the side in confusion as he let his cub stand up his eye is locked on the male who smells like a moonless night, blood and shadows Nanaki doesnt know what to make of the young male before him.

"Two?, how are there two of ya when there is only one" the elder almost jumps back when the male opens his eyes only to find endless pitch darkness that is shadows Nanaki can them moving ever so slightly as a black ring appears around one eye socket yet not both as duel tone vioce begins to speak.

"Sir **there** is no **him, no** one, only **us, only** two, we share this body, **as well as sharing** our Sak **ura"** the black marking disappears leaving Shoku in contral of their body.

Taking a single step forward Shkou bows slightly towards the very intelligent beast before him as he says in his normal emothionless tone that for some reason makes the animal before him bristle fully in fear?, anger?, warning? he doesnt really know why the other would react like that due to his vioce, maybe Kage well tell him later?.

"Hello i am Shoku and i am Sakura's dark sided mate, would you enjoy a fight later on?" Nanaki still doesnt know what to make of the male that claims to his cubs mate and he only calms down slightly when dark markings appear around both eye sockets and the body language changes and the vioce has real tone to it but he still stays ready to attack due to underline warning of a threat in the other males vioce as he says calmly yet there is pride there as well.

Kage bows mockingly towards Sakuras grandfather as he all but purrs hopeful, mockingly, calmly and curious **"it is interesting to finally met Sakura's grandfather, i am called Kage, i am Sakura's light sided mate, father to our son who isnt here... we still need to find him in this go around, and i am sorry for Shoku being an emothionless, i woundnt take my partnar up on that fight of his, that unfeeling bastard is going to walk over your corpse without care for Sakura's feelings nor for your un-life".**

The dark markings dont disappear letting Nanaki know that the one who he doesnt really like at all hasnt taken back contral of the shelared body, so he decides to talk to the version he can stand without holding back attacking the male out right from pure instinct alone.

"How did you met my cub?" the male no that isnt right ether the thing that simply wears the skin of a man smiles at Nanaki in amusement **"this go around? or our last one?"** confused by the meaning of the others words The elder tilts his head to the side again "both?...?" Kage smirks at the confusion that the other feels due to mit knowing his kind basically time travel.

 **"In this go around we... had some help finding Sakura and we did she bagged her adoptive father to heal us as we layed dying from our injuries, in our last one Sakura found us sleeping in a pool of our blood in the forest, she healed us only to beat the fuck out of us for being idiots for letting someone take away our eyes".**

Kage smirks lovingly towards Sakura as he states **"Then as we layed yet again in another pool of our blood, i told Sakura that she must have been the demon i'd die for one day cause of her deadly green eyes that make fire look like weak embers, she asked how i knew her eye color when we had no eyes left to see with".**

 **"Told she would ether need to give me a kiss or drink our rather deadly blood if she really wanted to know, ...she did both Sakura stupidly drank some of our blood and then kissed me, so i showed her something only shadows see i showed her morning's dawn from our view point... now why she married me and mated us i well never know, but we are thankful she did anyways".**

Nanaki is still confused but he is also shocked by the story he was told, the vears of his mind turn with the info he was given and soon like a newly finished puzzle the pieces finally come togather, as a lazy smirk appears on his lips "tell me Kage who is your parent shadow?" blinking... oh wait they cant blink cause Shoku is a dumbass, instead he closes their eyeless sockets silently sending a call though the shadows around them and then waits.

They linger in the shadows not taking a human form instead their endless gaze is locked on the farmilar being standing beside Sakura, they move to their little one's shadow Akumu greets Kage while Izanami greets Shoku both return the greetings with their own, when they finally do appear, Akumu is standing behind Kage her chin resting a top his head and her arms wrapped around his middle but her gaze is still locked on the now smiling being before her.

"Hello little shadelings good to see you in good health, and by the looks of things with a mate who doesnt mind you being shadows when are the little one's due? Akumu? Izanami?" of course the old flame would notice their state of being happily pregnant "late winter but we dont know if the little one's well like their siblings, like their father's or like us, we've never had a mate that fully trusts us to point of laying with us and not another female it has never happened before..." she trails off slightly.

And Nanaki gives the female a knowing look "your fearful due to the unknown that is a good thing it means you still want to learn what the unknown is, to see if it can harm or help would you like some help shade cub?" she smiles a rather annoyed smile "we arent a cub anymore old one" Nanaki scoffs at the shadow "i am not old".

Then for no reason they start laughing and Kage, Sakura both think their elders are fully insane even more then they themselves are " **Naru back away slowly dont run or they well draw you onto their lower level of insanity...!"** Kage is shut up by Izanami smacking him to the sand by the back of his head Shoku takes over yelling in false hurt "abuse!" Izanami chuckles soundless to everyone but Shoku who doesnt even know why his mother is laughing at him.

Naruto just wants to start drinking so he simply starts walking away towards the gates of Suna leaving his crazy pack and their elders behind.

Then by the time they catch up to him. yhe pack find their fox at a bar already done with ten bottles of sake due to having a drinking battle with the one tail's host called Gaara who is in the lead by two bottles.

Thank you for reading and please review.


	7. A Mission Far To Simple

I'm Disabled so there are going to be mistakes.

Naruto-X-multiple-crossover's

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, places, or items within it. The only thing that I own is my own ideas and OC's and nothing else. I also do not own the crossovers in the story as well. All rights go to the original owner.

Remember this is fanfiction the only limit is your ambition.

"Talking"

" **Kage Talking** "

'Thinking or thought's'

 _Words on paper_

 _Memories or flashback's_

 **Sadistic**

place/time and time-skips

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

On with the story!

 **Warning My pc is not working, so i have to write on my phone, so spelling is going to off due to my phone being unable to spell-check.**

-Place Ino's House time 1:42am-

-No One's pov-

Inoichi Yamanaka likes to think of himself a calm and sharp minded man but when Ino and her team enter his home before 2am in the morning almost waking up his wife, and then telling the already worried man that his only child is going away on a long term training trip with her team for the up and coming chunin exams.

Inoichi is a calm man sharp minded yes, but no longer is the man truly calm instead he stares at Kakashi coldly his tone sharper then a blade "Ino isnt going on this training trip of yours and she isnt going to enter the chunin exams, she needs to get ready to met her future husband".

He watchs Kakashi and Sasuke's eyes turn ice cold as they stare him down but the blank look on his child's face and the dark look in her eyes worry's him, her tone is as emothionless as Shoku's own "so he has been found? or am i to marry Choji?" Inoichi is taken aback by the lack of emothion in his daugthers vioce.

But he still answers the question noting the way that Kakashi and Sasuke have moved ever so slightly to be in front of Ino who hasnt move at all instead staying still "Shikamaru has been found" he hands Ino a file waiting for her to finish reading, he doesnt exspect her to hand the file over to Kakashi to read afterwards.

Ino's shoulders start shaking as she says shaken by this new info "what the hell?" Inoichi notices that Kakashi and soon Sasuke pale rapidly after reading the file he wonders why their all reacting this why to the file he himself has read, only when he asks to read it again does he know a little of why their reacting so badly to the file.

Horror, shock and something else pool inside him as Inoichi shakily takes a breath as he asks "how?, this isnt even the same file i was going to have you read today" Ino shakes her head along with the rest of team 7 as she says "we dont know, but we do know someone who might" Kakashi takes the file back as he and his team head to the one place they know that they well be.

The twin's blink a few times when they see team 7 and Inoichi? standing in the waiting room of T and I, Nico tilts his head while in animal form and Reno rubs his brothers ears in a silent response to the growl that the other used to vioce his worry over not seeing their kit nor their grand-kitten.

Due to being the only one in human form Reno is forced to talk to people that arent his pack, his tone razor sharp much like his fangs "why are you here at this hour?, and where is Naruto, hmmm K-A-K-S-H-I?" Kakashi reads between the lines knowing that the man wants to know where both Naruto and Sai are.

"I dont know Coyote i don't know where any of them are...!" Reno has Kakashi pinned to the now broken wall by the man's throat while Nico stands between Inu and his little genin pups the large coyote baring his fangs at the young ones while his his glowing eye is locked on a tense battle ready Inoichi.

Reno's blue eye starts glowing an earie color as he runs his claws across Kakashi's masked cheek a clear threat to reveal the man's face, uncaring if Inoichi see's his face Reno removes his coyote mask his fangs bared in a snarl and his tone is nothing near being kind.

In fact his vioce now has the heavy accent that all those from the Uzumaki clan who are Nico and Reno's age or older have when pissed off, although Naruto has the same viocal tic due to being raised by them, but Kakashi and Inoichi flinch badly at the strange sound.

"You dont know where they have gone?, it would seem that i should have killed you much sooner then today, you fucking piece of dogshit...!" Reno is cut off by a kunai cutting his right cheek before burying itself in the wall.

Blazing eyes turn towards the one who just fucked with him and Reno growls dangerously at the site of an annoyed Ibiki "I-B-I-K-I what the fuck?" the head of T and I rolls his eyes stating calmly.

"Calm down old man, let Bakashi go and we can go to death forest" Reno doesnt let go of Kakashi he only growls louder "fuck off brat, this little shit has screwed up for the last time, he lost the pack's pups he let them walk away for some resson and i want to know why".

This is news to Ibiki glares at Kakashi "what" who flinches wondering if telling these crazy people about the missing nin who commanded the demon trio is a good idea "zabuza was a factor in the kids not returning he seemed to know them...!" Kakashi is cut off when Reno drops him on his sorry ass as he locks eyes with Nico and a grinning Ibiki.

Reno's eye shines with an unholy light as he purrs along side his brother "of course they do, now in light of this new info Kakashi tell the pack what happened after all, if the pups left you alive then they did so on purpose or else Shoku would have walk over your broken corpses without batting an eye socket" the only one who pales at this fact is Inoichi, team 7 already knew that Shoku would rather see them all dead, rather then alive.

After Kakashi tells them what happened Ibiki starts laughing "of course, he would do that, Zabuza has always given them the shittest most dangerous missions that no one else wants or could even live though, they are not called demons in every viliage for nothing ya know?, now then why is Inoichi with you at this hour or at all really?" Kakashi silently hands Ibiki the file.

Ibiki soon has an evil very dark aura around his form and the file catches itself on fire to aviod the man pure rage, the twins back away from the head of T and I very slowly so not to catch his gaze, taking the hint Kakashi is already on the other side of the waiting room with his pups behind him, Inoichi isnt so lucky as Ibiki grabs the blonde by the ponytail holding the man off of his feet a few inchs off the floor.

Inoichi struggles to get free but between the odd hold Ibiki has him in and the fact his feet cant touch the ground the blonde fails to get away from Ibiki as the stares right into his very soul with blazing cold eyes "who gave you that fucking file" he doesnt answer and that costs him a finger which is cut off by the knife in Ibiki's other hand **"who gave you that fucking file that somehow has Shikamaru Nara listed as Shikamaru-Kage Kaguya as an active hunter nin"**.

But when Inoichi doesnt answer for a second time instead of taking another finger, Ibiki does something else he looks right at Ino "come here little girl Now" Ino slowly does as she is ordered too, and soon she is standing next to Ibiki in front of her struggling father.

Ibiki places his free hand on top of her head as he says seriously "listen and listen very well little girl, your going to use that. clan skill of your's to bring me the name of who gave your old man the file, or the new rookies are going to be cleaning more then just his blood off the waiting room floors".

Nodding a little shakily Ino does as she is once again ordered ignoreing the yells of her father stay out of his mind.

Walking right past the mental body of her father who try's to get her to leave his mind Ino simply ignores him, recalling something Sakura once told her about how memory's are stored in the mind.

Normal memory's are held behind normal looking doors or sometimes even windows.

Good memory's are held behind bright colored doors or sometimes even windows of sunny days.

Bad memory's are held behind black doors or chained windows.

And the memory's that she is looking for, are the info memory's which are held behind doors with numbers and no windows.

She soon finds the one she is searching for and after gaining info she needs Ino leaves her fathers mind.

A sharp grin appears on her face as she says "It was a hunter nin wearing an eyeless mask called himself a demon slayer by the name of Dark" however instead of happyness at having a target there is nothing but heavy silence from Ibiki who instead of releasing Inoichi snaps his neck instead letting his limp lifeless corpse hit the floor of the waiting room.

Ino doesnt scream or cry over the fact she just lost her father she simply walks back to her team "can we leave now Kakahi?, i really dont want the clan elders to try to marry me off to this Kaguya guy, he seems bat shit insane and i was on a team with the demon trio it is hard to find someone who makes them look sane and i would rather not be married to him" Kakashi looks at the dead body of the leaf nin a clan head no less and decides that leaving right now is for the best.

Kakashi does however share a look with Reno who nods calmly silently informing Inu that it well be handled in the Anbu way, meaning no one well ever know who or what killed the head of the Yamanaka clan, not like they would ever find the body anyways.

line break

Kakashi and his pups leave the leaf viliage for the last time without looking back, and the older pack members are at Genma's house a heavy silence fills the kitchen before Genma speaks "why would Shika do this?, why would he travel to this time and hand over his and Kage's file?" no one has an answer to the question that they all want an answer too, but the older nin cant help but to think something is wrong very wrong.

And that the trio is heading right into the heart of the whole issue they can only hope Shika doesn't kill them all.

-place Suna time 5:32am-

Gaara looks at the pasted out forms of his new demonic pack in amusement, Shoku is past out half way stuck in some shadows, Naruto is sleeping on the celling using chains as a hammock and Sakura is in animal form laying on a pile of bones, "i believe that it is time to wake them up, they got a job to do after all" Gaara see's Nanaki sitting beside him without fear or his sand reacting to the elder.

"Well i see them again?" Nanaki nuzzles the worried tanuki "maybe, maybe not Gaara, after all only time well tell if they live though their mission, they live a most dangerous life" he nods slowly as he uses his sand to teleport his new pack to the outside of Suna.

Nanaki nuzzles him one more time before disappearing a burst of flames, leaving the tanuki jinchuuriki alone in the now empty bar and an invite to join their village but Gaara doesn't know how well he would do in snow, so he decides to think over the offer for awhile.

-2 hours later-

Ignoring their massive hang overs the trio mentally prepare themselves for the mission ahead of them, and without a word Shoku grabs onto Sakura and Naruto as he travels time and place, they leave the shadows entering the lab of not just any Orochimaru but their Orochimaru who was one of the last to die, but they went back to time where he is both their's and still alive.

The snake Sennin calmly takes in the site of the younger demon slayer trio noting that both Sakura and Naruto are alive, "to what chaos do i owe for the visit of two dead man-woman and that of three genin age brats?".

Ignoreing the snakes bitchy mood, Shoku says in his normal toneless vioce "Yukikage ordered us to bring you to our new future, he said in our mission scroll that the Orochimaru of there is to troublesome to deal with, so here we are to drag you back home".

The snake starts chackling like an evil mad man, his eyes filling with joy "troublesome indeed, alright brats i well go without trying to mother hen snake you due to your new found ages" the trio share looks at the mothering hen snakes remark.

They know all to well how the old snake gets when really young youngers are around he goes into mommy battle mode, and that is somthing they would rather he didnt do around or even worse to them, so mindful of the older nin's disturding mood swings the trio handle him with slow movements while still being ready to bolt away from him at any given time.

The mission is almost to simple, dangerous oh yes very much so, but while it was dangerous in a few matters, the mission was still to simple their target left with them without any fight, yes it was far to simple.

-Ten minutes later-

Naruto and Sakura walk behind Orochimaru as they leaves the shadows walking onto the snow covered streets of their home and heading to the Yukikages office to turn in their target.

It is only after they leave his office do they notice the fact that nether Shoku nor Kage joined them for mission turn in, that in itself is very worrying, they start by going to their shared house to check there, but they find no trace of them.

Sakura takes the one half of the viliage while Naruto takes the other half, tbey meet back at the Yukikages office tower of lce and metal but they dont find the now clearly missing Kage or Shoku anywhere in viliage so they leaves to search the areas around it.

-place ? time ?-

In the place only shadows can reach, Shkou finds himself held against a shadow wall held in the shadowy air by his throat, he doesnt bother clawing at the hand holding him to the one place he actually cares for, instead he simply tilts his head to the side at the farmilar scent.

"Good evening Shika" a humorless chuckle leaves the older shadow as he too speaks in a toneless vioce "good evening Shoku" Shika doesnt let go of Shoku's throat instead he tightens his hold on the younger shadow.

"Do you know why your here Shoku?" an insane smile graces Shika's lips as he purrs out tonelessly "tell me can you hear or even feel Kage?" this fact for some reason startles Shoku even though he doesnt know why maybe he should... wait Shika is right he cant feel or hear his partnar where did Kage go?.

"W-what did you do?" though his shadowy eye site he watches as a truly insane smile becomes wider as an evil cackle leaves the man holding him by the throat "poor Kage didnt even see it coming, well... yours didnt anyways, my Kage on the other hand was angery with me for what i did" soon the cold hand of Shika is inside Shoku's chest toying almost playfully with the youngers illness.

He flinches at the feeling of the hand inside his chest as well as the steady growing feeling of his illness and soon enough Shika starts coughing blood.

Ignoreing the fact Shoku is coughing blood, Shika draws closer to the youngers face untill their noses are touching "join me Shoku togather we could rule, and Sakura could marry us instead of Kage" with only Sakura in mind Shoku does somthing he knows Kage would have told him, he would wish he hadnt done if only he could feel to regret his actions.

Shika releases his throat but instead of out right answering the older shadow, Shika melts back into the shadows heading back to his time only leaving his answer behind once he is out of Shoku's reach.

"Kage is only other male i would ever share Sakura with, she decided to marry Kage because he would make a caring husband as well as a gentle father, while i would just be well... me, however i am still her second mate and i am fine with that decision it was Sakura's only to make".

"As for the offer to join you, i am not going to live long enough to rule anything but you already knew that, when you intentionally decided to speed up my illness, so... see you Shika".

The older shadow's smile widens almost splitting his face in half due to the too wide smile "how very interesting for you to not join me, so... see you indeed Shoku" he returns to his lifeless home to plan the next step.

line break

Shoku gasps for air as he lays in the cool cold snow he doesnt really pay any mind to the happenings around him he only pays mind to the rather pissed Kage who is calmly yelling at him though their mind link " **Shoku... i think Shika somehow killed his Kage or something cause i didnt feel him when that bastard knocked me out cold n the shadow realm, so... what did the sicko want from ya?".**

Shoku doesnt even pay a clearly pissed off yet worried Sakura any mind as.he tells Kage what Shika wanted, he can almost feel Kage shaking in fear? rage? or worry? "Kage?" his partnar curses before sighing tiredly " **that asshole wants our Sakura to be his replacement for his own Sakura, we... we should go ask our parent shadow if Shika could somehow live after killing his partnar".**

Shoku cant find any holes in the logic so he shadow travels to where their mother is, leaving their mate alone even more pissed off then before.

Izanami was singing to their unborn child when Shoku appears from the shadows of the snow covered backyard she would have happily stayed but upon seeing the bleeding black hole in Shoku's chest she decides to let Azumi take over.

Blinking a few times to steady her eyes Azumi soon stares at the rapidly bleeding in her son's chest, standing up in a careful manner due to their current state of pregnancy she slowly yet surely walks towards Shoku who has yet to move once since arriveing.

"Who did this to you child?, we can feel your illness growing rapidly even more so then before, how... long do you think you would have if you do not enter battle again?" a small joylees smile appears on Shoku's lips as he says calmly? "a little less then ten years, maybe...?" rolling her eyes at her 12 almost 13 year old child's unknown confuseion Azu simply takes them into her arms petting their hair soothingly.

"Shika did this to us, he wanted me to join him in his quest to rule and to gain mine and Kage's Sakura, i... didnt join him i knew he didnt need me due to him speeding up our illness, he... Shika he somehow killed his Kage, mother? is that even...?" he trails off unknowingly and she knows he doesnt know he even did so, it is Shoku's weakness after all.

Azu keeps petting their hair calmly as she states seriously "our dark sides can travel space such as places no matter where that place is, our light sides are able to travel time doesnt matter if it is the past the present or even the future".

"But... it is not unheard of, for one side to kill or send the other into a deep sleep, if one is killed the other dies soon after a few days at most, but if the other half is placed in a deep asleep there is a much longer count down for death about eight years, but only because the waking partnar had to basically placed their partnar in a endless coma".

Kage takes over due to Shoku having one of his emotionless panic attacks, " **Mother? how long would we have left if we kill Shika?"** Azu grinds her teeth in a pained manner "maybe almost five days, if you are able to advoid fighting Shika for a few years, yes it would only be five days, and any thing later then 7 years would see you dying in 24 hours, do you intend to fight him?".

Kage almost chuckles but he still silent untill he says softly "no we dont intend to fight Shika" Azu almost breaths a sigh of relief that is untill Kage continues speaking " **we are going to kill Shika mother, not fight against him for Sakura".**

Azu can hear Iza laugh but damm near silently sob though their link she knows her partnar is also greatly pained due to the chioce of Kage-Shoku but both of them know all to well that death is just another part of life.

No one not them, not Anko, not Ibiki, not Zabuza, not Naruto, hell not even Sakura can change their minds, not with this grave decision of their's and nether Shoku nor Kage well change the path they have decided upon, ...it is far to late for that now.

And only time well tell just how far they make down that path untill they finally reach their goal.

Thank you reading, and please review.


	8. Shadow King

I'm Disabled so there are going to be mistakes.

Naruto-X-multiple-crossover's

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, places, or items within it. The only thing that I own is my own ideas and OC's and nothing else. I also do not own the crossovers in the story as well. All rights go to the original owner.

Remember this is fanfiction the only limit is your ambition.

"Talking"

 **"Kage Talking"**

'Thinking or thought's'

 _Words on paper_

 _Memories or flashback's_

 **Sadistic**

place/time and time-skips

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

On with the story!

Warning My pc is not working, so i have to write on my phone, so spelling is going to off due to my phone being unable to spell-check.

Also i am looking for a active or at least a semi-active Bata for my stories as well as future one's.

-Place the pack's house time 3:05am-

-No One's pov-

Most of the pack adults are on mission or are sleeping or doing something away from home, so Sai and his twin partner's in crime are sneaking around the large walled in gardens of their house.

The young Uzumaki takes a few seconds to look over his partner's, a pair of six year old twin girls.

Kuro is the older twin with glowing blue eyes and long wavy white hair, black cheetah markings due to their father's Uzu bloodline.

Shiro is the younger twin with glowing gold eyes and long curly black hair, black swirl markings like their mother's own

All three children are wearing white-gray-black camo running pants with a matching long sleeve shirt and black boots.

These are the clothes the young children of the village use for training due to their school starting at age three and ending at age nine before hopefully becoming their schooling.

The one's who don't make the cut the first time, are sent back for the higher level class's so they can re-try at age ten to become genin, there is no paper test for the genin test.

Instead due to Yukigakure's very large number of Anbu members a number that climbs higher each month, so this means that one Anbu is the leader for a team of three school children or nonin as the older gen nin calls them until they become genin.

Every three member nonin team is looked after by an Anbu member instead of a jounin school teacher for the whole two month long test of pure skill and well to live, to make sure they can even handle the stress of nin life day to day.

It helps to make sure the nonin's know what becoming a real nin means in real life, hell the team even lives with their Anbu leader for the test so they can be better trained for life.

Sometimes the Anbu become fond of their wards and become their long term caretaker, this includes being both parent and leader to their new genin team who continue to live with them.

Doesn't really matter if the brats have real parents or no parents at all, once an Anbu member decides on their team that Anbu all but legally adopts them thus having a close knit bond even after their genin aren't really genin anymore, hell the whole village pretty damm close due to this truly insane system was created by Nico and Reno the heads of Anbu HQ and training.

While Naruto is the head of Anbu mission and planning, the three Uzu males rule the entire workings of Anbu as one deadly trio.

Sakura lords over the hospital with an iron hold on the bone she uses on the people who piss her off just like a godmother to a group of highly trained killers, and she makes sure no one fucks up, or she shows them some how to mind her rules or face her wrath instead.

So that any issues someone has with anyone else stays outside of her hospital or rather her lovely den of demon medic all of whom warship the snow their boss walks on like the yakuza like medic's they are.

Haku is head of Senbon a group that protects the YukiKage, due to most of the Anbu ether taking on nonin teams, training their own genin, going highly deadly missions barely anyone who isn't Anbu level or higher can return in most pieces from, plus the fact they guard the gates instead of jounin while also protecting the rest of the village.

So with the Anbu being use full for more then one thing, Haku and her group are free to protect her father and their leader, thankful that the man only listens to the pack, or to the other nin instead of some kind of fancy council, so they don't have to hear the man bitch about old people who are better off dead

And on her less busy days Haku teaches the school's little nonin's about senbon and poison making, the different types and how being poisoned by a pro poisoner or by food poisoning.

It isn't a shock to find Ibiki and Anko both lording over torture and interrogation like always, hell some of their old team followed them home like stray's so they decided to put them to good use for the betterment of Yukigakure's torture and interrogation force.

If Tsunade or Jiraiya ever visit the village and find Orochimaru is the YukiKage's right hand man, plus the fact the snake owns, runs and lives inside an orphanage that welcomes children ranging from infant to genin age, his old team-mates may have heart attacks due to shock at seeing him in mother hen battle mode or the fact he isn't the village's YukiKage instead of Zabuza

Shoku-Kage leads the village hunter nin's making sure things go mostly according to plan and hopefully saving their hunters if things go side ways.

While Izanami-Azumi are the spy masters that Jiraiya wish's he was, with connections even greater then his own, hell their so good at their job that the man still hasn't been able to track down where Yukigakure is or even come close to finding the demon trio or the other missing members of team have lived in Suna for the last few years.

Genma opened up a book store/home style cooking restaurant, he also looks after the jounin and chunin, due to the fact that anyone under Anbu level some how ends up being the owner of shops, restaurants, bath houses, inn's, fishers, hunters, farmers, craft makers and traders.

Yukigakure is a place for nin of any rank, but it is a place for only nin and retired nin, no one here has never not been a nin, sometimes from another village or just a travel tired missing nin looking for a home, this village isn't a place for civilian's sure they can visit but they cant stay more then three days.

line break

Sai snaps out of his thoughts as the sound of familiar cursing is heard from not so far ahead of the nonin trio, he sees Kage playing shogi with Shoku who is using a shadow clone as a body so they don't have to keep switching back and forth or share their body just to play a game.

They are almost out of the harms way on their way to go night training outside, but soon enough shadows eat the three of them whole before the nonin trio find themselves between Kage and Shoku while they continue playing shogi.

Sai glares at the twin's big brothers Shoku stares at him with unblinking eye sockets while Kage smirks evilly at him " **did ya honestly think we are so sick that we wouldn't notice or stop you three from leaving?".**

The nonin trio flinch slightly knowing the pair of retired hunter nin are in the right to stop them from leaving when it is for their safety, mostly when their parents aren't around to do the same.

Kage stands on slightly shaky legs smirking a little kinder then before " **come on brats lets go"** the trio look at one another and then at Shoku who doesn't say anything before disappearing into a cloud of shadows, leaving Kage with trio who are forced to follow after the older nin.

He stops walking when they reach a snowy training ground, turning to look at the brats behind him Kage gives the nonin trio a death glare " **we can do any thing that needs chakra, so we can beat shit out of you and you learn from that pain, ...or we play nin tag"**.

Shiro knows something is up but Kuro says nothing and nether of them tell Sai about this info as the three of them say together "nin tag! you count Kage!" then they disappear before he has the chance to beat the shit out of them.

Smirking at the fact they fell hook, line and sinker for his bait, Kage stares eyeless into the frosted over tree forest waiting.

He doesn't need to wait more then three minutes before screams of fear ring though the air, if he had eyes he would have rolled them at the fact Shoku shocks at nin tag when it is meant for the young one's learn how to hide from danger, it isn't meant to better Shoku's tracking skills.

The sound of three young growls brings Kage away from his thoughts as he notices Shoku holding the nonin in the air by the backs of their shirts, as they try to break his hold on them while growling at him.

Shoku drops the angered children in front of Kage much like a cat who has brought a kill to it's owner, **"idiot that wasn't for you, it was for the brats to better their hiding skills"** tilting his head to the side Shoku stares at his partner "...then they should hide better then i can find them" Kage gains an annoyed look on his face as he snarls in a low tone.

" **Why are you here Shika"** it wasn't a question and the nonin trio are confused when Shoku smiles a truly unkind smile "you always were a pain, always able to tell who you were talking to weather it be me or Shoku, but tell me Kage can you find just where i have taken Sakura to before it is to late?".

Shoku... no that isn't Shoku the children somehow knew that when he grabbed them earlier, Shoku wouldn't have been so gentle when handling them knowing that they could handle his hellish training manners, but this man wasn't like that he was gentle instead of snapping their arms or legs bones, he grabbed them by the shirts and returned to Kage.

But Shoku would have left them in the snow bleeding with broken bones because he found them, training them to the point of abuse is how Shoku makes sure they live to be adults later, so they know that this man isn't their Shoku, they do the smart thing the thing their trained to do the first week of school.

Shiro disappears heading to t and i to tell Ibiki, Sai heads to Anbu and then to find Zabuza, Kuro goes to check the hospital before going to gather the jounin and chunin with Genma along with other retired nin, the school nonin's are trained in their first week what to do if they ever see Shika in or near the village because the man has gone truly insane and is a able to kill them all without mourning their deaths he is dangerous.

The children leave and Kage watches as Shika does the same before melting into the shadows to get a better feel for where Sakura is being held.

-place unknown time unknown-

 **-Warning darkness ahead-**

Shika returns to the sound of rattling chains, enraged growls and the smell of blood but no tears no never tears he knows she would never cry over something like this happening to her.

Very few things have ever made Sakura cry and it would appear he isn't one of those things, she hasn't cry's once not even when he told her his plans for her not a single tear.

He starts coughing slightly as he walks along the hallway towards his backyard where Sakura is chained up in her animal form.

The blazing fire in her green eyes makes him smile fondly, even though he isn't going to get anywhere near her unless he forces himself on her, Kage would kill if he knew that was what he had in mind, if his Kage knew he was planning to rape their mate Kage wouldn't mind dying so long as he killed Shika.

But Shika wants to leave something to prove to the world he was here so a child seemed like a good choice he wouldn't be able help raise said child due to his being dead soon, so he knows if he doesn't work fast then Sakura's Kage-Shika well find him before he can finish his work.

So he takes step after step towards the growling enraged woman as she bares her fangs at him in a warning one he ignores "release me Shika, i do not belong to you!" he smiles thinly at her words knowing she may be half right but he knows she well always belong to him, he chained her down and soon he is going to claim her, she also knows this fact to be true she knows that she wont ever forget what he has done to her.

Won't forget being chained and she wont forget what he is going to do to her not ever, so she fights back clawing, biting, burning trying to break the chain, but it only makes her even more tired then before, she knows Kage may not find her in time so she uses her bone armor to keep her safe caging her body with pure bone to try to stop Shika from raping her to farther his insane plan for being remembered after his death by having a child.

Like she thought he would soon enough Shika starts to use shadows to try to cut away at her armor, he almost wins out in the end she is to tired to remake her armor for a sixth time, she almost cry's when he enters her with a single thrust but she stays strong not shedding a single tear.

Two white-black blurs push-tear Shika's animal form away from Sakura thus sending him flying into a nearby tree, Sakura see's the animal forms of her mate's, of her Shoku of her Kage, she still doesn't cry instead checking to make sure that Shika didn't get the chance to finish and to her great relief she finds he did not finish so she wont be having his child.

 **-Warning is over-**

So with the last of her strength she try's to fight against the chains but fails once again to break them, Shoku uses his shadow to break the chains while Kage stands between Shika and Sakura ready to die for her.

"So you finally showed up Kage, ...Shoku, but why haven't you returned Sakura to your time out of my reach hmm...?" a grin full of fangs appears on Kage's muzzle ' **how forgetful of me thanks for reminding me"** Kage appears in front of Sakura in his animal-human form.

Gently taking her muzzle-face into his clawed hands as he looks into her eyes with his eyeless sockets " **we are sorry, truly we are..."** he leans down to her ears and says softly so Shika can not hear " **we are sorry because this is goodbye..., Sakura promise to us that you well claw out your new path and one day find another mate... a better mate then we were..."** he brushes away the tear Sakura allows to fall, as she nods silently promising to them what they wish for her to do.

" **We love you Sakura... so for that, this and more we are sorry** **... g** **oodbye beloved"** he push's Sakura's shell shocked form into the shadows forcing her to go when-where he and Shoku planned on before arriving to save her.

Upon sensing the fact something has changed in a mayor way in regards to Sakura, Shika snarls dangerously "where did you send her Kage when is she now" Kage laughs happily mockingly as he states calmly " **you can never touch Sakura with your vile hands again, after all you cant touch what you cant find".**

Shoku and Kage stand side by side their shoulders touching slightly before Shoku moves first trying to trap Shika in shadows, only for him to break the hold that shadows have on him, as he uses his claws to try to cut open Shoku's throat only to get cut air when Shoku disappears in a cloud of shadows.

By the time his brain catches up with him Shika finds himself hand cuffed to a tree, as he watches Kage kill him with a single cut to his throat by a shadowy knife, he try's speak to ask how the two of them have two bodies but Shoku can only chock on his own blood.

" **We have used a shadow clone for a second body for some time now, i am shocked you never thought to use clones in that way before... but it is far to late now, see ya soon Shika i hope your Kage gives you hell for what ya have done"** Shika cant hold on any longer so he simply lets death have him as he finally stops breathing.

Kage only has enough life left to return to his time as Shoku shares control of their body with him as they leave.

line break

Upon returning to their time Naruto is in their face in a second as he bitch slaps them across the face hard enough to make them bleed "you fucking bastard why!" he grabs them by the shirt in anger intent on hitting them again.

But anger soon gives way to sorrow as Naruto starts crying into their shirt "why did you send Sakura away!, she would have been safe here with that sick bastard finally dead, so why dammit!" Haku takes her sobbing husband into her arms as she gives them a ice cold death glare.

" **Another** Shika would have shown up **at some point if she had stayed** , so we sent her to a time and place where no version of us has ever heard of, **they can not find what they don't know no other version of us well ever touch her again** , she well marry another male and grow old with another pack other then this one, **because if she had stayed Sakura would have been to stay with someone who would only harm her,** we can no longer protect our beloved we can never hold our child when it is born... **we wont even be breathing long enough to see the sun rise".**

A sad smile appears on their lips as they states sorrowfully yet lovingly "besides even if we wanted to find sakura **to hold, to keep, to love our beloved, we couldn't** do such an act due to the fact we have **intentionally forgotten what time and place we sent her too** as a means to keep her safe from our **shadow** , so that it wont chase her after our death".

Before any of the people who they just told their reasoning to can stop them, they disappear into the shadows leaving their pack and village with the fact they would have been a father had they been selfish enough to endanger Sakura any farther then they already have.

Kage wonders if Sakura well be pissed off at them when she finds out she is with their first and their only child, but he hopes she well find a another mate before it is time for their child to be born or it could be dangerous to Sakura's life due to her bloodline from Nanaki.

Leaving the shadows they on one side of the shogi board, a clone appears on the other side Shoku takes over the clone due to it being simple for him due to the lack of emotion's, Kage plays the next move starting from where they left off this morning.

Shoku reply's in kind with a move of his own, and soon enough only the sound of falling snow and tapping of shogi pieces gently hitting their spot on the board is heard as they sit across from one another in utter silence.

And like always nether of them win the game instead it ends in a stand still, the both of them can never seem to play shogi together with one of them being the winner and the other being the loser, they blame the fact they could never survive at least not very long without the other walking by their side.

But at the very least they got to finish their game while hoping for a new result due to their shared insanity, the clone disappears and not long after words Kage stops breathing.

Naruto finds them sitting still at the snow covered shogi board, he knows that his brother's are dead yet he still slightly shakes their snow covered shoulder in false hope.

The only result is a shogi piece falling from their hand, Naruto cant help shed a few more tears at the site of the shogi piece in his shaking hand "the king hmm?, you two... even in death your still lazy and over protective, but fine i guess that i well hang around for awhile longer to protect the king...".

Naruto looks at the slowly rising sun, the sun rays make the falling snow glow brightly, a small grin appears on his lips "yes above all protect the king, i shall protect what's left of our pack, so guess i well see ya later Shoku... Kage..., so watch over Sakura when and where ever she is now, after all she is so troublesome always getting into trouble due to her being well Sakura...".

Naruto trails off for a second looking at the king in his hand "yes far too troublesome..." he pockets the piece before going to inform the others that he found Kage-Shoku, he doesn't look forward to telling their mother's Izanami-Azumi and Anko about their son's passing, nope not at all.

The silent snow keeps falling on the village even as the shadow of Shoku-Kage finally fades away with the rising of the sun, due to still somehow being able to chase it's mate though time and space, it just might take a bit longer for the shade to find her after all it is harder to find what you've forgotten even harder still without a body.

-Bonus time-

-Place Konoha time unknown-

-No One's pov-

Gemma, Anko Ibiki, Haku, the rest of pack along with Kakashi, Ino, Sasuke and the Suna nin all watch from a safe distance as Kyuubi and Shukaku along with Gaara and Naruto completely and utterly destroy Konohagakure, right down to the last blade of grass before the demons and their hosts start dancing on the ash's like it the four of them hadn't just wiped an enter village off the face of the earth.

And those who are watching this whole event cant help but wonder if the four of them over did things, but then they remember what Sakura or Shoku-Kage would have done had they still been here, and everyone who knew the three of them can not help but send a small prayer to kami-sama and send thanks to the Shinigami for small gifts, they know that Konoha got off lightly with the four demons currently dancing on it's ash's.

if the other three had gotten their way, Konoha wouldn't even be a memory right now let alone it's current state as a pile of ash's, yes the two shadows and their healer were truly unholy beings straight from the darkest pits of hell if even the tailed beast's themselves feared them for their powers.

Thank you very much for reading and please review.

The sequel to this story is out now, under the name Timeless Cherry Blossom.

I hope you guys enjoy the new story as well, i hope to hear from you again i really enjoyed your reviews.


End file.
